Wild Rampage
by Bvega42
Summary: After hearing the news of an albino Gorilla increasing in size and violent behavior. The Wild Kratts meets David Okoye and the Gorilla George, but later found out there's something else going on and behind this. Other than the giant 30 foot Wolf roaming around as well.
1. Space

WB

WARNER BROS. PICTURES

 **A NEW LINE CINEMA**

 **A T** IME **W** ARNER **C** OMPANY

In 1993, a breakthrough new technology, known as CRISPR, gave

scientists a path to treat incurable diseases through genetic editing.

In 2016, due to it's potential for misuse, the U.S. Intelligence

Community designed genetic editing a "Weapon of Mass Destruction

and Proliferation."

* * *

 **A NEW LINE CINEMA** PRESENTS

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

 **ASAP ENTERTAINMENT**

A **WRIGLEY PICTURES / F.P.C. /**

 **SEVEN BUCKS PRODUCTIONS** PRODUCTION

High above the Atmosphere of the Earth, a space station in orbit hovers high above the blue planet.

At first glance, it might seems to be floating over the Earth as any other station. But having a closer look, something looked wrong as the lower section gave a faint trail of flame as if it was nearing re-entry.

And indeed something wasn't right from inside, as the lights were dark and objects were floating. And there was no signs of any crew members on board, it was almost as if the station was attacked by something.

But what?

 _"Athena-1, this is control. We have negative copy on the last transmission."_ Called a voice.

Then a drop of blood appeared and hits a dead body.

 _"We are showing LOS in the command module. Please verity. Over."_

Then, one crew member of the station, a young woman with blond hair. And she looked like she's trying to avoid something as if there's something in the station.

"Mission Control, this is Atkins." She called to them and keeping her voice down. "Something went wrong with the test." She carefully floats across the hall. "The crew is dead. Athena hull is integrity is critical. I'm headed to the escape capsule." She gently pushed herself forward.

 _"Negative, negative. Reroute to the lab and secure the canisters before departure."_

"But the test subject is lose." Atkins said.

 _"Doctor, the test subject is a Rat."_

"Not anymore." Atkins said and got to the door of the escape pod.

Then suddenly, something quickly flashed by behind in the shadows like it was a Big Cat. And Atkins quickly turns looking back.

Knowing the creature will strike soon, Atkins begins to struggle to open the hatch. But found it hard to push down because it was locked.

"What is this?" Atkins asked frantically.

 _"You have your orders, Doctor."_

"Open the goddamn door!" She snapped.

 _"Dr. Atkins, it's Claire Wyden."_ Said a new voice on the radio. _"We'll unlock the escape capsule when you secure the samples."_

Uneasily, Atkins looks back to the dark hall.

 _"Doctor, either you come home with my research... or you don't come home at all."_

Soon given no choice, Atkins carefully heads down through the halls. But her chances of survival limitation is decreasing by the second. And her senses are on peek high alert strength.

Sound is important, because she's got to hear where the creature is coming from. Sight is incredibly important for her locate the creature is the dark.

It was either the creature getting her, or being killed in the station's explosion.

Soon Atkins found what she was looking for, and pulls out a case in the wall. And then she silently begins to enter the lab.

"Entering the lab." She said quietly.

She soon sets the case down, and then pressed her thumb on a scanner. And it soon unlocks, and then a hatch opens out revealing 8 canisters of some kind.

"Mission Control, securing the samples now." Atkins said putting the first canister in the case.

 _"Copy that."_

The station slightly shook, and soon Atkins was able to load 4 other canisters.

But then there was sudden trouble as Atkins looked and saw a screen saying "HULL INTEGRITY CRITICAL".

The station only has minutes before it explodes.

But then the station become the less of her worries, as she heard a screeching sound behind her. And then Atkins turns around and there was a there was Rat like hybrid monster as big as a Jaguar. And seems to have the predatory instincts as well.

"Oh, God." Atkins trembled.

and then she made a break for the escape hatch as the Rat monster went after her. But luckily for her, a flame knocked it aside. And she quickly heads to the hatch.

The Rat hybrid soon recovers, and the light from the flame reveals it has a head shape of a Naked Mole Rat. And spine like appendages. And soon begins to chase after Atkins.

She quickly went down the hall, and glanced back as the Rat went after her. And the Rat was soon closely in, but then a flame burst knocked it aside.

"OPEN IT!" Atkins shouted.

 _"Capsule unlocked."_

The red light turned green, and then Atkins soon unlocks the the hatch door. And then quickly climbs inside as the Rat hybrid appeared and coming at her. But Atkins quickly closed the hatch. And then locks it.

Atkins quickly straps herself as the Rat started clawing the door trying to get her. And claws the glass of the window.

And then Atkins quickly pressed a few buttons, and then soon the pod ejects from the station. And then soars away from it.

Atkins pants in relief, and soon looks as the station soon blows up, and killing the Rat in the process.

But then Atkins noticed the glass window was cracking due from the Rat clawing the door. And then Atkins screams as the pod soon explodes from burning up from reentry.

And the Canisters were soon lost into orbit of the Earth along with the debris of the pod.


	2. Gorillas

Many miles below, in a Bamboo forest, a man hikes through the Bamboo stalks. And he is joined with 2 other men and a young woman. And as they hiked, a Golden Orb Weaver Spider rests on it's web 20 feet above them.

"Mmm. I love that smell." Said a man named Conner looking to be in his late 20's, blond hair and blue eyes. "Brings me right back to Uganda."

"You've been to Uganda?" Asked a young woman named Amy with blond hair with some pink dye and blue eyes.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah." He replied. "If the jungle doesn't kill you, the poachers will. The cops are still after me from all that shit I pulled. They called my El Diablo. I know they don't speak Spanish, but they might as well."

"Right."

"You see ever see Blood Diamond?"

"Yeah."

"Now, I know it's about diamonds, but it really captures the vibe. I don't know if it's the same region. But, you know, it's intense. Don't mess with Mother Africa. You know what I'm..."

Then suddenly, the man leading halts and then raised his right fist up signaling them to stop. And a man behind him with black hair, brown eyes and glasses gestures to stop and they remained quiet. His name is Nelson.

He slightly looked around if there was any trouble. "Everything okay, boss?"

The group's leader turns to him and reveals to a tall muscular man at 6,4 and brown eyes named Davis Okoye. Who used to be an US Army Special Forces soldier.

"No, it's not." Davis replied. "Don't move a muscle."

Everyone remained silent.

"Junior here is dropping a lot of Monkey shit with these made-up stories." Davis said.

Realizing it was a joke, Nelson couldn't help but laugh a bit as Conner looked embarrassed. Likely because he was trying to impress Amy.

And then Davis chuckled. "It's every entertaining, though." He admitted. "It's very entertaining."

And then he walks off.

And then Nelson and Amy followed.

"I... I've been to Uganda, man." Conner admitted as he follows behind.

Soon, they've reached the edge of the Bamboo forest.

"And I've been to Hogwarts." Conner joked.

And they chuckled at that.

"Regardless, if you had any experience with poaching, you would know that's it's extremely rude to talk about it in front of a lady." Davis added.

"Oh, it's okay. I can handle it." Amy assured.

"Oh, I know you can." Davis turned to her. "I'm talking about these ladies." He gestures ahead.

As it turns out, they were in an enclosure of Western Lowland Gorillas.

 **SAN DIEGO WILDLIFE SANCTUARY**

In view, were 2 female Gorillas with an infant of their own. One had her child on her back, and the mother behind her is carrying her infant in her left arm.

And then a Silverback male walks by them, and he could be over 300 pounds in weight.

And Davis and his group approached and stayed behind some plants and a rock.

"There shouldn't be any problems, but remember you're not in the classroom anymore." Davis clearly instructed. "These are wild animals. They're very unpredictable. So, remember your training, and do exactly as I say. Tell, what you see?"

They watched and obverse carefully as a teenage male Gorilla went to the 2 mothers, seemingly trying to interact with them.

But the Gorilla mothers don't seem very comfortable with the youngster near them. Especially since they have offspring.

"The, uh, the young male is attempting to establish his presence with the female." Conner observed. "He's posturing, agitated."

"Sounds like someone we know, right?" Nelson teased.

"Okay, let's remember this is Paavo's first interaction with the troop." Davis reminded. "So we'll just take it nice and easy and we'll see how well he responds to my commands."

And then he and Nelson begin to approach them as Amy and Conner trailed behind.

They slowly approached the animals as Paavo grunts to the Gorilla mothers as he was talking to them.

And then Paavo turns to them, and growls.

"Paavo." Davis calmly said. "Paavo."

Paavo grunted, and the females begin to back away.

"Paavo, it's okay." Davis said calmly. And then he turns to the Gorilla mothers. "Femi, Enu, on station."

And then Femi and Enu begin to move away.

"Good girls." Davis said.

But Paavo didn't look very happy. And they he growled.

"Easy." Davis calmly said.

And then Paavo tried to follow them.

"That's far enough, Paavo." Davis stopping him.

The young male turn back to him.

"It's okay. Calm. Calm." Davis calmly said and did a hand sign gesture. "It's me."

Though unhappy of the females leaving, Paavo still obey him.

"Calm." Davis said calmly.

Soon he calmed down.

"There you go." Davis said gently.

"It's cool, right?" Nelson whispered to Amy.

"Yeah." Amy replied.

"Good boy." Davis said.

And soon Paavo sat down.

"Good boy." Davis said.

Then Nelson heard some rustling behind him and he and Amy looked back to the bushes behind them. And some bushes shook as something was moving through them. And then emerging from the undergrowth was a large albino male Gorilla.

"Uh... Davis." Nelson concernedly called to him.

Davis soon turns to the albino Gorilla.

Seeing him, Paavo aggressively acted up. And Conner turns back to them nervously as Paavo soon chest beats.

It was clear he was seeing him as a challenge.

"Everyone stay where you are." Davis ordered. "No one move."

"Are you crazy?" Conner said starting to chickened.

"If you move, we're gonna be in big trouble." Davis said. "Conner, do not move."

"Conner, do what he says." Nelson ordered.

But Conner's gut was soon going with flight instead of fight and was slowly backing away.

"Paavo, Paavo..." Davis trying to keep them calm.

"Conner, don't move!" Nelson trying to stop Conner.

And then Paavo turns his attention to the panicked man.

"Paavo!" Davis getting between them.

And then Paavo stomped his fist.

It was enough to make Conner panic and run.

"No! Paavo!" Davis yelled.

And then he charged and chased after Conner as Davis got out of the way.

"Help! Help!" Conner screamed as he ran.

He tried to outrun him, but Paavo was soon catching up. And then Conner quickly drops and tucked into a fetal position.

And then Paavo raised his fists up ready to maul him.

But then suddenly he was slammed by the albino Gorilla. And knocked across the ground, and he soon got up. And the albino male Gorilla roared at Paavo.

And the young Gorilla quickly back down not wanting to risk an injury in a fight.

"Conner! Conner!" Davis ran to him.

And then the albino Gorilla turns to Davis got to Conner's side.

"It's okay." Davis assured.

And then the Gorilla growled, and then stood up and and chest beats.

"George! George!" Davis trying to calm the Gorilla by name. "George! George! Easy, buddy. Easy."

But then George's expressions lowers as George sounded like he was laughing. And Davis had questionable look on his face. And George then sounded he was laughing.

Davis soon knew what this was.

"Okay." Davis chuckled and patted Conner. "Okay. Oh, very funny." He made a sign gesture. "It was very funny. We're all very impressed.

George made a sign gesture.

"Yes, yes" Davis said. "You and I, laughing at your joke, okay?" He then gestured to Conner as Amy and Nelson approached. "New guy, he no laugh. He cry." He made a sign gesture of crying.

George soon got the idea.

"Yeah. Yeah, opposite of laugh." Davis laughed a bit. "Conner, you can get up now."

"Are you 100% on that?" Conner asked.

"100% sure. You can get up." Davis assured.

"And check your diaper." Nelson helped he up. "Come on, let's go."

Davis gestured to Conner, and made the sign gesture of crying to George. And even mouthed the words.

And George made a laughing sound.

Soon Nelson helped Conner stand up, and Conner turned to George.

"It's okay, it's okay." Nelson assured.

"Th-They're not gonna kill me?" Conner nervously said.

"No, he's not gonna kill you." Davis assured. "He has a unique sense of humor. I can-"

And then George grabbed Davis' attention as he turns to them. And George made a sign gesture of right fist over his chest and with his hands.

Davis soon understood that. "Uh, no, no. George no save Davis."

George made a gesture by placing his fist under his chin, and with his hands.

"I don't need your saving. No." Davis said with a sign gesture. "George no save Davis. You didn't save me." He continued with the same gesture. "I was fine on my own. I'm fine. Stop doing that. Listen, it's important for you to be nice to Paavo." He gestured to Paavo who was nearby. "He's just a kid."

And then Paavo begin to leave.

"Poachers killed his entire family." Davis said with sign gestures as well.

George then turn to the young teenager.

"They're in your troop now." Davis said. "I want you to welcome him. Welcome Paavo."

And soon George turns back to Davis.

"George, you and I cool?" Davis asked and made a sign gesture of okay. "Come on." He then brought his fist out to fist bump them.

And then George and Kubwa brought their fist and trunk out as Kubwa curled his trunk hand. And then George suddenly gave out the finger at Davis. And he made a laughing sound.

"Wow, I can't... Come on." Davis said dismissively.

And Nelson couldn't help but laughed.

"I should have never taught you that." Davis said. "Stop that."

And he did.

"Now come on." Davis brought his fist out. "Give..."

And then George did it again.

"Come on!" Davis groaned. "Don't do that."

Soon Amy and Conner couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Stop that!" Davis said. "Okay. All right, listen. I need you to protect Paavo." He made a sign gesture of protection.

And George stood up and had a firm look.

And Davis then made a gesture. "Family."

And then George brought out his fist. Convinced he won't teased him this time, Davis then fist bump him.

* * *

A few hours later, as the Sun lowers and Davis and Nelson were heading out as they're shift was ending.

"I stared using this vegan deordorant." Nelson said as they walked.

"How's that?" Davis asked.

"I smelled like guacamole." Nelson admitted.

And then Amy appeared.

"Hey!" She said as they turned to her. "Davis.

"Hey." Davis said and went up to her.

"Hi. Look, I just wanted to say that was amazing out there." Amy said.

"Ah, thank you." Davis appreciated by that.

"And I would love to learn more about those submission techniques." Amy explained. "If you have time for a drink?"

Nelson and Davis turned to each other.

"Yes!" Nelson said in a fake sneeze.

"Ah, your allergies acting up again?" Davis said.

"It's the dander." Nelson said.

"It's the dander. Huh." Davis said.

"Animal dander." Nelson said.

"Mmm-hmm." Davis nodded.

"Mmm-hmm." Nelson nodded.

"Uh, thank you, anyway." Davis said. "I appreciate it. I already had plans tonight, okay?" He begins to head out. "You did great out there today."

"Oh, I didn't do anything." Amy said.

"Exactly." Davis pointed out. "The first rule of dealing with hostile animals is you wanna remain calm.

Amy snapped her fingers getting the point.

"I was gonna bake some kale bread tonight, it you're interested." Nelson said.

Amy shook her head.

"No, I know you have a gluten thing." Nelson reminded. "All right, see you in the morning.

* * *

Davis soon heads outside, and soon Nelson caught up with him.

"She used the word "Submission". That's a clue." Nelson said. "Should I go back there and tell her your plans are to hang out with your Dogs?"

"Come on, you know me, Nelson." Davis reminded. "I need my "me" time." And he climbs in his Land Rover.

"Your "me time? Okay." Nelson said. "Listen, buddy, since everyone else is afraid to tell you this, of course I will. It's um... Uh, what's the terminology?" He thinks of how to say it non offending. "Weird you like hanging out with animals more than people."

"They get me." Davis simply said. "Animals like you, they lick you. They don't like you, they eat you. You always know where you stand."

Nelson looked offended. "Or where they lie. All chewed up in their belly 'cause they ate you. Yeah, that's just some food on thought. And by the way, you're the food. All right get outta here, big lug."

Davis chuckled and then starts up his Rover.

"Say hi to the Dogs for me." Nelson said.

"I will." Davis said.

And then he backs up, and then he heads out.

And Nelson watched as he goes. And sighs. "Girls love him." He remained silent for a moment. "I should shave my head."


	3. Wydens

It was now night, and Davis drives up a highway to home.

Then high in the air, there was suddenly a sonic clang like sound. And then a bright light appeared, and then what looked like a meteor soared overhead.

* * *

In the wildlife sanctuary, the Gorillas were peacefully resting as George kept watch of the troop.

And then he saw the flashes of light soaring overhead, and then they both crashed landing somewhere behind a boulder as the Gorillas immediately panicked, and begin to flee.

* * *

Over 1,500 miles northeast, another flash touches down in Wyoming.

And a pack of Gray Wolves quickly flee, and on a high ridge, Little Howler and his family saw it. And then to leave the area.

But one single Wolf curiously went up to the crater, and green gas weakly leaks out from a canister. The Wolf whined and backs up.

* * *

Some 2,000 miles southeast in the Everglades of Florida, a 4th flash of light touches down in the swamp of Everglades National Park.

And soon, the canister floats on the surface.

But suddenly, an American Crocodile, on of Florida's top predator lunges from the depths and snatches the canister mistaking it as a prey source. And then disappears under.

* * *

Back in the sanctuary, George cautiously approached the canister.

They then reached out with their hand and trunk, and then lightly nudged as then they both started spewing gas very quickly. And then hits the Gorilla and he roared.

* * *

The next morning, Davis arrives back to the sanctuary.

And soon pulls up and parks as Nelson appeared.

And Davis climbs out of his Rover. "I got your message about George. He okay?"

"I don't know." Nelson admitted.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Davis asked and heads inside.

"Davis. Davis!" Nelson stopping him.

Davis turns to him.

"He's in the Grizzly enclosure." Nelson said.

Davis stared at him. "What?"

* * *

The door handle lifts open, and Nelson and Davis enters inside the Grizzly enclosure. And Nelson had a tranquilizer rifle. And Davis closed the door, and locks it.

But no sooner than they got a few steps in, they both saw something horrifying.

"Jesus." Davis said grimaced.

In front of them was a dead body of a 700 pound Grizzly Bear, and was beaten up.

And then they heard growling close and they turned as Nelson aims the rifle. And in the custom made cave was George, and he didn't look very well.

"Put it down." Davis said.

"What?" Nelson whispered.

"You know how he is around guns." Davis reminded. "Put it down."

"Are you sure?" Nelson asked.

"Put it down. I'm gonna go talk to him."

And they slowly went up to them, and George was shaking and sounding he was fearfully panting. And was hiding in the shadows.

"Hey, George?" Davis said quietly.

And then George turned to him as he let out a panicked growl.

"It's okay." Davis whispered and made a sign gesture. "It's me. It's me."

George looked he slightly calmed down. But he looked he woke up from a terrible nightmare.

"What happened?" Davis asked softly.

George then made a sign gesture of his right hand lowering in front of his face.

"You're sad." Davis made the same gesture. "It's okay." He then wondered about the Bear. "Did you hurt him?"

And then George soft grunts with his right fist over his chest.

"Sorry"?" Davis reading the gesture. "It's okay."

And then Davis noticed on the left side of his chest were claw marks left from the Bear when they were fighting.

"Did he hurt you?" Davis asked.

And then George made a gesture with his hands over his chest almost acting in a scratching way.

"He made you scared." Davis said.

And then George lightly grunts, and then begins to climb to his feet and begins to head outside the cave.

"It's okay." Davis said.

And then when they both got out, they were then in for a shock and took a step back as George was now at over 8 feet high.

"George." Davis trying to assure him. "It's okay to be scared. It's okay. Calm. Easy."

And then, George slowly went back into the cave.

"Is it me or is he considerably bigger?" Nelson asked thinking he was crazy.

"No, he's definitely bigger." Davis joined next to him.

And then Nelson's walkie talkie went off. _"It's Conner. Guys, you really need to get over to the Gorilla enclosure."_

* * *

Soon Davis and Nelson met up with Amy and Conner in the Bamboo forest as they were at the crater of the canister.

And Nelson saw several Bamboo stalks completely crisped. "What the hell happened?"

"We were doing our morning rounds when we saw the burnt foliage and, uh, found this." Conner explained.

"All right, let me see your kit." Davis said.

Conner removed his bag, and Davis unzips it and opens it and pulls out a plastic bag and reaches his hand in it. And then picks up one of the canister.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Davis said unsure. "But we gotta figure it out."

* * *

 **CHICAGO**

2,076 miles away in Chicago at the Willis Tower, a young man in a dark blue color suit with brown hair and blue eyes named Brett Wyden. Was angrily smashing a model space station with a baseball bat.

"Stupid piece of crap!" Brett snapped angrily. "MINI SPACE STATION!"

He continues smashing the model as then his sister Claire in a black dress, blues eyes and brown enters the room.

"Are you done?" She asked.

Brett turns to her. "We just lost billions of dollars, Claire.

"Tens of billions, actually." Claire corrected as they walked to her desk. "Plus $20,000 for the models you just destroyed. Our stock got hammered this morning. Down 20%." She placed her purse down.

But Brett was dubious of his sister's attitude. "And you aren't upset, because..."

"Because Project Rampage works." Claire simply said. "Do you know how much that's worth?"

"Zero." Brett said. "Because all of our research was on space station." He pointed to the TV screens behind her, and one showed the station.

Claire then grabs a remote. "Actually," She then used to switch on one of the screens showing Atkins in the escape only several seconds before exploding. "Atkins got the research samples onto the escape pod. Yes, the escape pod blew up. But the canisters were engineered to withstand reentry." And then switched the channel showing about a meteor strike in southern Wyoming. "And the American Meteor Society just reported a meteor strike in southern Wyoming. All we have to do is go get it back."

"Well, let's get out there." Brett impatiently said. "Somebody finds that sample, it leads straight back to us."

"Please, enough with the overreacting." Claire said tiredly of her brother's behavior.

"I am not overreacting, Claire." Brett dismissively said. "There's a reason we were doing these experiments in space. And it wasn't exactly for the betterment of Humanity."

Claire then turns to him. "Okay. Look, you handle the press and I'll get Burke to take care of the canister." She slightly fixed him.

"Who is Burke?" Brett asked fixing his hair.

"Remember that private military firm we acquired last year?" Claire questioned. "You called them "Killers 'R' Us."

"Yeah?" He slightly remembered.

"Well, he's the "Us." Claire said.

* * *

 **GREELEY, COLORADO**

In Colorado, at a military base. A black Ford truck pulls up and stops, and then the driver. And the driver's right hand had a degree scar and a pistol in his hand. And then placed it in the slot.

And then he begins to head over to a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Helicopter ready for lift off.

"Boss." A soldier hands him a M-16 rifle.

He soon takes it, and then nears the helicopter as he hands the gun to a member. And he climbs inside, and turns and reveals to be Burke.

"Where to, Burke?" Asked a member.

"Wyoming." Burke simply answered and set his headset on.

"Ah, never been." He said.

"Lots of mountains, not a lot of people." Burke said. "Animals love it. You'll fit right in."

The man chuckled a bit. And Burke singled the pilot to take off.

And then they took off and started heading to Wyoming.

* * *

 **LOS ANGELES**

Over a thousands miles away, in the city Los Angeles, people were going about their daily business.

And inside one of it's apartments, a young woman was sleeping as her phone was ringing. She soon picks it up, and found it was a friend calling and answers it.

Hey, Mark." She said and got up.

 _"Where the hell are you? Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

"Uh, yes, yes... Um... Yeah, sorry." She said putting a pair of pants on. "I am on the freeway. And I am almost there." She then grabs her ID badge which says Katherine Caldwell which is her name. "I-I know I've already been late twice this week, but it will not happen again."

She then drank some coffee left in a cup, and then the TV behind her showed Brett on the news explaining the space station explosion.

 _"My sister and I and everyone at Energyne are stunned and deeply saddened by the loss of the Athena-1 crew."_

Kate then turns to the TV as Brett talks.

 _"Theses were brave and brilliant men and women of science who were committed to helping Mankind and we will continue that work in their honor."_

Kate then went over to the TV.

 _"That's enough. Thank you."_

And Brett leaves.

"Helping Mankind, my ass." Kate scowled at him.

Strangely, Kate seems to have a grudge between the Wydens.

And then the news showed something else.

 _"Now to politics... what you're looking at is a dramatic video of a fireball touching down near the San Diego wildlife sanctuary."_

That caught Kate's attention.

 _"It is thought to be debris from last night's Athena-1 tragedy. However, it's unclear if this is related to one of the park's Gorillas escaping the enclosure at the sanctuary earlier this morning."_

 _"The Gorilla's name is George..."_

Kate then brought her senses back.

"Hold on a second, Mark." Kate said. "The car ahead of me, It just, uh, exploded."

 _"What?!"_ He exclaimed.

She then hangs up her phone.

 _"There's currently no explanation for the Primate's behavior and zoo officials are not commenting at this time."_

And then Kate got up, and grabs her purse, and a coat. And then grabs her keys and heads outside.

And a picture frame stood her with someone, and were in a hospital room.

* * *

 **KENYA, AFRICA**

Out in the African grasslands, a herd of African Elephants were drinking from a water hole. And one of the herd's calves was Thornsley, and 100 yards away was the Wild Kratts Tortuga.

And inside the main room, the Wild Kratts were watching the news of the condition of George.

"Wow, that Gorilla ready doesn't sound okay." Chris said.

"Yeah, and he's an albino." Aviva said.

"There hasn't been an albino since Snowflake." Martin said.

Snowflake was an albino Western Lowland Gorilla like George. He was kept at Barcelona Zoo in Barcelona, Catalonia, Spain from 1966 until his death. On November 24th, 2003.

"I say we go check out this Gorilla." Martin suggested.

"Jimmy, fire up the Tortuga." Chris called.

"I'm on it!" Jimmy heads to the cockpit.

And soon, the Tortuga takes off and heads to San Diego.


	4. Wyoming

Meanwhile, the Black Hawk flies over an area in southern Wyoming. Burke checks the location on a tablet, and then looks out and saw the burnt area where the canister hit.

"There. Sat her down." Burke called to the pilot.

And soon the helicopter lowers down for landing. And the the team got ready.

 **CASPER, WYOMING**

Soon the Black Hawk lands, and Burke and the others climbed out of the helicopter. And made their way to the crater.

And Burke kneels and looks at the canister's condition.

* * *

Back in the Willis Tower, Burke reports to Claire and Brett in their office.

 _"We've secured the canister, but it was pretty badly damaged."_ Burke reported. _"Whatever was in it was destroyed."_

Brett turns to Claire and she sighs in disappointment.

 _"There's something else."_ Burke added.

Claire looks as Burke's cam show several Gray Wolf bodies dead.

 _"These Wolves were slaughtered. From the tracks, looks like another one killed the pack."_

And Wolves have been known to killed other members of their own pack. But never an entire pack.

Claire soon realized how it was possible.

"It's effected with the pathogen." She gasped.

Brett turns to her.

"Burke, I need that Wolf. Dead or alive." Claire said.

Burke nodded. _"Copy that."_

* * *

Meanwhile in San Diego, the canister was being examined as a lad member walks out with them.

And Davis watches George in a cage in concern outside.

And then Nelson appeared with an Ipad. "George's lab results are in. You're not gonna like 'em."

Davis looks through them, and was completely in disbelief.

"This can't be right." Davis said. "His neuromuscular synapse activity is through the roof, his blood has lethal concentrations of growth hormone, he'd be dead. Run it again."

"I did." Nelson said. "I ran it 3 times. His values went up each time. We can't keep this quiet." Davis looks at the canister. "Animal Response is asking questions. I just dodged a call. It was someone from the government. Wh... What do you want me to tell people?"

"Tell them nothing." Davis said. "He didn't do it, Nelson. Look at him. Somebody did that to him."

"Davis, he killed a Grizzly Bear, okay?" Nelson reminded. "Snapped his neck like it was a toothpick."

"Listen, protocol says, first sign of aggression mandates immediate isolation." Davis reminded. "It's what we're doing."

"Ye- This is beyond protocol." Nelson gestured to George. "Davis, look at him."

"I'm looking at him." Davis said.

"Really look at him!" Nelson said.

George softly growls.

"That is not the George we know." Nelson said.

Davis looked upset. "If we report this, they're gonna put him down."

Nelson looked uneasy.

"I can't let that happen." Davis said.

They looked as George then struggles to stand up.

"I'll keep everyone off your back as long as I can." Nelson said,

Davis nodded. "All right. Thank you."

Nelson gave me a pat on his right arm, and leaves the room. And Davis went to the wall as 2 members appeared getting ready to move George into a larger holding pen.

And Davis stares at George with great grieve of him.

"I'm gonna figure this out, George." Davis said. "I promise."

* * *

Outside in the office, Amy grabs a few files. And soon Davis enters.

"All right, everybody, listen up." Davis announced out to them. "I need to find someone who knows exactly what the hell this thing is." He holds out a canister.

"I found her." Nelson called out.

Davis turns saw Kate and the Wild Kratts with him.

"No, that's a lie." Nelson admitted. "Technically, she found us."

They went up to him.

"You must be Davis Okoye." Kate said.

"The guy who looks after a Gorilla." Chris added. "Hi, were the Wild Kratts."

"I've heard of you." Davis said.

"Thank you so much for your help." Kate said gratefully.

"What help?" Davis asked unsure what she meant.

"I'm Kate Caldwell." Sh introduced herself. "I'm a, uh, geneticist with Energyne. Um... You recovered my research sample."

"Yeah, you mean this?" Davis held out the canister.

"Oh. Please tell me you had that tested for residual particulates." Kate begged.

"Yes, it's exactly what I did." Davis assured. "I always do that. Anytime something new comes in." And then he turns to Amy. "Amy, have this tested for residual particulates."

"I guess not him, personally." Aviva said.

"Yeah." Koki agreeing with her.

"Uh, I need that back." Kate protested.

"Actually, I need some questions answered." Davis said. "Like what the hell is that thing doing to my friend?"

"Uh, well, I am not allowed to discuss that with you." Kate said uneasily.

"Oh. Okay, well, uh, I guess we can't help each other then." Davis bluntly said. "Kate Caldwell, it was good to meet you. Nelson, show her out." He begins to leave.

"He's growing, isn't he?" Kate suddenly asked.

Davis turns to her.

"What?" Martin blinked.

"At an unprecedented rate, right?" Kate questioned. "Increased strength, speed, agility. Demonstrating levels of aggression you don't see in his species."

Davis soon realized she was right, and nodded.

"Come with me." Davis said.

And then Kate and the Wild Kratts followed Davis in a room. And they soon saw George and Kubwa in a holding cage. And both seemed very distress.

"Last night, he was 7 feet, 500 pounds." Davis explained about George's size. "This morning, he was almost 9 feet, pushing 1,000."

"Whoa, George is huge." Jimmy said in awe of his size.

"He's almost as big as a Gigantopithecus." Martin said.

Gigantopithecus was the largest Ape that had ever existed. They grew to 10 feet, and weigh over half a ton. They looked like giant ground living version of the Orangutan. They became extinct 100,000 years ago when their habitat disappeared. And the Bamboo forests that usually feed on vanished as well.

"Hi-His hair?" Kate stammered gesturing to George's fur color.

"Yeah, he's an albino." Davis answered. "As far as I know, he's the only living Gorilla of his kind."

And then George made a gesture of his hand over his mouth.

"H-H-He can sign?" Kate turned to him.

"Whoa." Aviva said.

"Yeah, he can sign and they're hungry." Davis said. "Guys, let's get George something to eat." And he turns back to them. "It's okay. There you go, buddy."

"I-I-It makes sense." Kate said getting the point. "He must be starving. He's growing so rapidly."

"Make sense"?" Davis agreeing with her. "Last night, he killed a Grizzly Bear. The most powerful terrestrial predator on the planet."

"And one of the biggest." Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, the Siberian Tiger and Polar Bear dwarf it." Martin added as well.

"So you tell me right now, Kate, how any of this makes sense." Davis said.

"Are you familiar with CRISPR?" Kate kneels down to reach her phone.

"Yeah, genetic engineering." Davis said.

"Uh. It's more like genetic editing." Kate corrected and they stared confusedly. "I am talking about extremely specific results. Check this out." She then brought up CRISPR on her phone, and scrolled down to a section showing a Great White Shark and indeterminate growth." Look, Sharks are indeterminate growers, right? They never stop."

"Yeah, the biggest known Great White was 37 feet." Chris said.

"And Deep Blue is 20 feet long." Martin added.

Deep Blue is a large female Great White Shark, and is an old timer, even for her kind. Possibly at 50 years old, and recently thought to be pregnant. And appears to be a gentle gentle as a few divers swam up next to her. And a Dolphin swam by without concern. Her most recent sighting was off Hawaii.

"Isolate that gene and combined it with, say, the growth rate of a Blue Whale, the strength of a Rhinoceros Beetle, the speed of a Cheetah..." Kate scrolled through her phone.

"And you get one confused Gorilla that could down a Grizzly." Davis finished.

The growth rate of Blue Whales is incredible, at birth they're at 23 feet long and only as heavy as an Elephant. But they quickly put on weight, a single calf alone can drink 100 gallons of their mother's rich milk a day. And gain 200 pounds every 24 hours a day, during the first 7 months of it's life. So a Blue Whale calf at 23 feet long and 4 tons. Can reach a size of 100 feet long and weigh 200 tons, in as little as 12 to 15 years.

The Rhinoceros Beetle, despite in size, is one of the strongest Insects on Earth. They can lift objects 850 times their own weight. If a Human had that kind of strength, it would be like lifting anything weighing 65 tons. That kind of strength means that a person could lift up a Sperm Whale with ease.

And with speed, Cheetahs are the fastest land animals at top speed of 70 miles per hour. The same as a car on a highway. But the title of fastest animal on Earth belongs to the Peregrine Falcon. Which hits a top speed of 240 miles per hour, that's a little over 3 times faster.

"And we developed a lot of different genetic combinations, so changes will be incredibly unpredictable." Kate said.

"That sure sounds bad." Chris said.

Meanwhile, George was getting irritated from hunger. And paces back and forth.

"Right. Okay, Kate, I get all that, but it still doesn't explain to me how he doubled in size." Davis said. And he noticed George getting impatient. "Guys, we need to get that food in now." He then reassured the Gorilla.

"See, CRISPR only allows you to alter the DNA of one cell at a time." Kate explained. "But I developed a system which rapidly transmits changes to every strand of DNA in the host's body. Mr. Okoye, listen to me. I am the only one who can cure him."

Then suddenly George violently smashed against the cage wall clearly lost their patience.

"George! George!" Davis trying to calm them.

But then George pulls a pillar from the wall. And raised it towards the wall.

"George! No!" Davis yelled.

And then George smashed the pillar at the wall. And he continued hitting the wall as the ceiling started to crack.

"That's, not good." Jimmy fearfully backed up.

"It's not gonna hold." Davis noticing the cracks.

"I'm out!" Jimmy quickly exits the room.

"Kate!" Davis quickly pushed her down.

And then the cage wall came down as everyone got out of the way.

"Everybody back!" Davis yelled.

They quickly got down as George then ran by and out the room.

"That's not good!" Chris said as they got up.

* * *

Then suddenly George burst through the wall into the office.

And Conner lets out a girly scream.

"NOT AGAIN!" Conner screamed. "NOT AGAIN!"

George quickly flees as Davis, Kate and the Wild Kratts entered the office.

"George! George! Stop, George!" Davis yelled trying to calm him down as they turned to him.

"Davis!" Nelson yelled.

And then George panicked and then went through the wall and outside and ran.

"Shit. Call 911!" Davis turned to Nelson. "Come on!"

Then Davis, Kate and the Wild Kratts quickly ran outside.

* * *

Over at the zoo's entrance, George lunges into the air smashing through the sign. And lands on the ground, and then Kubwa and roars.

And people starting fleeing as a mother quickly shields her infant in a stroller. And then as with any panicked animal, George guided by instinct begin to flee. And people ran quickly getting out of the way of them.

And George ran as he was like a speeding truck. And as he got to a street, George then saw an approaching car, and then raised his fists and smashed the hood. And the Gorilla fled as Davis' Rover the Wild Kratts in their Createrra appeared and came to a stop. And they quickly climbed out to the Gorilla.

"George! George!" Davis rushed to them. "George, it's okay. It's okay." And he turned to him.

And then George made the gesture that he was scared.

"Yes, I know you're scared." Davis said. "I'm gonna help you."

And then 2 police cars arrived on the scene and stopped.

"No, no, no, no, no." Davis quickly said and quickly got in front of George.

And then the police officers stepped out of the cars and brought their guns out.

"No, no, no, no, it's okay." Davis quickly protested.

"Sir, move away from the animal!" Said an officer.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Davis quickly said. "I'm the Primatologist here. I look after this animal. I can handle this situation. I just need you to lower your weapons. Please."

But the officers didn't look convinced, and then Davis turns to George.

"It's okay. Calm." Davis said and made gestures.

And then finally, George calms down.

"Good." Davis said and turns back to the officers.

Soon, the lead officers nods now convinced.

"Stand down." He said to the other officers. "Stand down."

And soon, the officers did what he said.

And Davis turns back to George.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm gonna help you." Davis said softly.

And then the sound a helicopter whirl was heard. And then they turned and saw a Federal Black Hawk appeared and hovers and turns sideways.

"What the hell?" Davis frowned.

And then they saw a man raised up a rifle.

"NO!" Davis yelled trying to stop him.

But then the man fires, but luckily it was a tranquilizer rifle. And fired multiple darts at George. And then they tried to make a run for it, but with each passing moment. The dart's drug quickly took effect on him.

And soon, George found it real difficult to stand. And then, George was the first as he then fell on his side. And then completely on his side.

Davis, Kate and the Wild Kratts quickly rushed to his side.

"George!" Davis said to him. "George! George!"

And he slipped out of conscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Wyoming, the Black Hawk Helicopter flies over a river as Burke and his team looked out for the pathogen effected Wolf.

"I've never hunted a Wolf before." Zammit said. ". What do you think, fellas? Should I bring the 50 cal?"

The others laughed at his joke.

"Got 'em." Burke called out. "Tree line.

They looked out and see the effected Wolf. But the Wolf seem strangely different as he was running with surprising speed. But with the mist below, it was hard to make him truly out.

"You sure that's a Wolf?" One frowned.

"Damn, that thing is moving." Zammit said.

"Not for long." Burke lifted up his mic.

And then he raised up his rifle, and readies and aims at the Wolf. And even through the scope, the Wolf seem strangely different. And Burke waited for the right moment, and then he fires and made a direct hit at the right shoulder as the Wolf yelps in pain and tumbles and rolls across the ground.

And Burke lowers his gun.

"Burke to Base, Rampage-1 is down." Burke announced.

Soon, the Black Hawk maneuvers around at a stream. And then lowers down, and soon hovers just a couple feet from the ground. And then Burke and the team heads out and the helicopter tilts 45 degrees forward, and takes off. And they begin to head into the forest.

* * *

At the Willis Tower, Brett picks up a headset and placed on and joins by Claire. And watches the TV screens through their vest cams. And as they moved through the forest.

"What do you got?" Brett asked.

 _"Nothing yet."_ Burke said.

* * *

Burke and his team silently moved through the trees and bushes.

And then Burke noticed something.

"Wait a second." He said.

He looks down at something.

* * *

On the screen, Claire and Burke saw one showing a large footprint.

 _"We got tracks."_

 _"Are you seeing this?"_

Claire and Brett seemed stunned of the size of the footprint as well.

* * *

Zammit kneels down and examines the footprint, and was clearly from the Wolf. But the paw print was 12 times bigger than a regular Wolf.

"Jesus." Burke in disbelief.

"A Wolf made that?" A member frowned.

The others were completely dumbfounded.

"Maybe I should've brought the 50 cal." Zammit uttered.

They all looked around, and then a branch was heard snapping. And then they quickly turned to the direction with their rifles out. And stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Boss..." Zammit frowned.

They remained silent.

"How we playing this?" Asked a member.

"Nice and easy." Burke calmly said.

And then Burke brought the safety off, ready to fire.

Everything went silent as they remained still.

Then suddenly a small group of Elk burst through the bushes. And they ran pass the group as if they were being chased.

"They're in a hurry." Said Zammit. "What do you think spooked..."

Then suddenly from nowhere, a giant Wolf snatches him in his jaws. And quickly runs off into the distance.

"Vinny! Garrick! Set a perimeter!" Burke ordered. "Open fire!"

And then they started firing at the Wolf.

And the 2 creatures ran, and then the Wolf leaps into the air. And looked as if he was flying.

And Burke looked stunned of what he was seeing. "What the hell?"

* * *

Claire and Brett were seeing this through the cam as well.

And one showed as Garrick quickly ran, but then the Wolf suddenly snatched him. And disappeared.

"Come on, get it!" Brett exclaimed.

Claire then closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself.

"They won't." She said.

Brett turns to her.

"The pathogen is doing what we designed it to." Claire said.

She then walks off, and Brett turns back to the screens. And a member opens fire, and then the Wolf came at him and it went dark.

It appears that the hunters, became the hunted.

* * *

Burke quietly hid behind a tree.

"Wilson, check in." Burke said silently.

But there was no response.

"Zammit, check in." Burke called.

There was nothing at well.

"Taylor..."

Burke then turns and saw some blood on the ground. And then at a log and laying there was a section of small intestine. Burke looks out, and saw a small trail leading away.

And then Burke silently headed out, and walks through some bushes. And then saw a few members dead on the ground.

"Garcia, get me outta here." Burke called to the helicopter.

 _"Copy that. 10 klicks out."_

Burke silently backs up, and then heard growling as he turns and saw the Wolf behind some bushes.

As he ran, the Wolf was quickly gaining on him.

Above them, the Black Hawk soon locates Burke.

 _"Oh, shit! I see him!"_

"Light him up!" Burke yelled.

And then a member opens fires at the Wolf with a M50.

Burke ducks down as then the Wolf was making a beeline towards the helicopter.

"INCOMING!" He yelled.

And then the Wolf emerges out and leaps towards the helicopter. And he was revealed into the light as the Wolf was 30 feet high.

And the Wolf landed on the side of the helicopter, and it started spinning. And the Wolf snatched a man and the blades of the prop were knocked off from it's back. And then he lunges off. And then the Black Hawk hits the side of the nearby cliff face, and hits into the creek below. And soon explodes and catches fire.

Burke then got to his feet and stands. And stares at the wreck.

And then he felt something wet dropped on his left shoulder, and then growling was heard as the Wolf lowers his mouth near him. And Burke silently brought his finger on the trigger. And then after a moment, Burke turns but the Wolf then caught him in his jaws. And chews and shakes him around.

And Burke's blood covered gun hits the ground.


	5. C17

Hours later, at night at an airport, a team of cars enters and soon parked side by side by each one. And soon, 2 men opened the back of a truck and inside was Davis, Kate and the Wild Kratts in wrists straps.

And they were then escorted out the truck, and then they walked towards a Boeing C-17 Glodemaster III with it's loading platform down. And Davis noticed a man in his early 50's with brown hair and eyes. And he has a Cal 45 Pistol in a strap on his belt.

"Who the hell is this?" Davis frowned.

And the man approaches as they soon near the edge of the loading platform.

"Mr. Okoye and Dr. Caldwell." Said the man in a Texas accent. "And Wild Kratts. I am Agent Harvey Russell." He introduced. "Hell of a day, huh? Science experiments falling from the sky. Giant Gorilla on the loose. Just the kind of exciting shit we here at the government tend to notice."

"Where's George?" Davis asked. "I need to see them. And if you're thinking about putting him on that plane, it's gonna be a big mistake."

"I think we'll be all right." Russell assured.

But Davis noticed the look on his face. And didn't seem pleased with it.

Kate soon noticed it. "Okay, let's all take a breath and..."

"I said I wanna see George." Davis repeated more firmly taking a step forward.

"Or we can get in each other's face and see who's the toughest." Kate uttered.

"I wouldn't mess with him if I were you." Chris advised.

"Brother, I'm gonna prance myself right out on a limb and guess no one's ever accused you of being a people person." Russell said as if he was challenging Davis.

"How about you take these cuffs off and find out yourself?" Davis bluntly said as if he was ready to punch the daylights out of him. "Brother."

Russell remained silent for a moment, and then chuckled. "I'll see you on board. Load 'em up with the Ape."

And then they were brought onto the plane.

"So weird that he didn't take your cuffs off." Kate sarcastically said.

Russell then looked behind him, and saw a loading truck with a cage with George inside.

* * *

Sometime later, the Boeing C-17 has taken off, and is flying over 30,000 feet. And distant lights were seen below of houses, towns and other buildings.

Inside, 2 men were checking on George who was sedated.

"He's good." Said one.

"All right." Said the other.

And they walked away.

Davis, Kate and the Wild Kratts were sitting on the side chairs. And then Davis noticed something about George.

"You see that?" Davis asked.

The others turn to him, and to George.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Where he cut himself out of the Primate department." Davis said.

George's right hand looked completely flawless.

"There's barely a bruise now." Davis said.

"But how?" Koki frowned.

"African Spiny Mouse." Kate said.

They turned to her.

"What?" Aviva turned to her.

"It's DNA makes it capable of extreme regeneration." Kate explained.

"Wow." Martin said.

The African Spiny Mouse is capable of automatic release of skin upon being captured by a predator. They are the only Mammals known to do so. They can completely regenerate the autotomically released or otherwise damaged skin tissue. Regrowing hair follicles, skin, sweat glands, fur and cartilage with little or no scarring. It is believed that the corresponding regeneration gene could also function in Humans.

"Maybe we should check them out, sometime." Chris suggested.

And then, Russell appeared went up to them and whistled.

"Davis Okoye, Primate Specialist." Russell reads an iPad. "Blah, blah, blah. Oh." He something of interest. "Army Special Forces. What are you, some kind of international man of mystery? I see a lot of redacted. "Redacted, redacted..." Oh, here we go."

Davis and the others glanced each other.

"Transferred to the Untied Nations' Special Anti-Poaching Task Force." Russell said looking at the iPad. "Well, I'll have you know that I, myself, am also an animal lover."

"With what, wearing them?" Aviva sarcastically asked.

"None of that, young lady." Russell said.

"Let's cut the bullshit, Russell." Davis said. "I told you, having George on this airplane is suicidal."

"He's on a very powerful sedative drip." Russell bluntly assured. "He will not wake up until we wake him up."

"Sir, with all due respect, at his rate of growth, that sedative is gonna become ineffective long before we're back on the ground." Kate warned.

"We factored in his growth rate." Russell plainly assured. "Same as his elevated metabolism."

"Sir." Kate tried to say something.

"And the amount of blood in his system." Russell finished. "We may not be the brightest bulbs in the room, but we're doing all right. Especially considering you got another one of your little science experiments running around out there."

"Another?" Aviva questioned.

"What do you mean another one?" Davis asked.

"Oh, you didn't know about the 30 foot Wolf?" Russell asked. "Oh, sir, your oversized Monkey is old news." He turns his iPad and holds it and shows footage of the giant Wolf chasing down a herd of Elk. And soon caught one.

"Jesus." Davis said in disbelief.

"Weirdos on the Internet are calling him "Ralph"." Russell said.

"Who do you work for?" Davis asked.

"Sir, I work for the American people." Russell simply answered.

"Homeland? CIA?" Kate questioned.

"FBI?" Chris questioned.

Russell silently started at them.

"Justice League?" Kate asked being sarcastic.

"Avengers?" Aviva sarcastically asked.

"I'm O.G.A." Russell truly answered.

"I've heard that bullshit before. "Other Government Agency, huh?" Davis said. "It's clever."

"Yes, sir, it is clever." Russell said. "You see, when science shits the bed, I'm the guy they call to street that change the streets."

"What's gonna happen to George?" Davis asked. "He didn't ask for any of this. He sure as Hell doesn't deserve it."

"Whether it is his fault or not, he is dangerous." Russell said.

"But there's a cure for this." Davis said. "She helped engineer the pathogen that infected George. She works for Energyne."

"You mean used to." Russell remarked.

"Used to?" Martin frowned.

Davis turns to Kate, who then looked uneasy.

And then Russell chuckled. "Dr. Kate Caldwell. Ph.D. in Biochemistry from Stanford, with a specialty in Conservation Genetics." Recruited by Energyne in 2010. Fired by Energyne... a little less than 2 years ago."

Davis stared at Kate in disbelief, and Kate guilty looks away.

"It gets better." Russell added. "Caught trying to steal company hard drives and did 13, what I'm sure were glorious months in our beautiful Greenville Federal Correctional Institute."

Davis remained silent.

Russell sighed. "Well, I an guessing by the look on the big fella's face that this is all news to him. Enjoy your flight." He then turns to leave, but turns to Davis. "Oh! Mr. Okoye, about your friend. For what it's worth, I am truly sorry."

Davis remained silent.

And then Russell walks away.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Kate breaking the momentarily silence. And then turns to him.

"Can you cure George or not?" Davis asked.

"I know that Energyne was working on a counter-measure to the pathogen..." Kate said.

"Yes or no?" Davis repeated.

Kate hand her head down guilty. "No." She truly admitted.

Everyone remained, and Davis turns to George.

* * *

The next morning in Chicago, Brett approaches Claire.

"Claire, I found him." Brett handed her a tablet. "Some black op-looking dudes loading the Gorilla into a cargo plane late last night. You know who that is with them?"

"No. But clearly, he likes hitting the gym." Claire admiring Davis' look.

"No. The woman." Brett gestured to Kate. "It's Kate Caldwell."

"Dr. Caldwell." Claire said.

"Yeah. What's she doing out there?" Brett questioned.

"Well, given our history with her, her blaming us for putting her in prison and the death of her brother, my best guess?" Claire placed on a coat. "Gathering evidence to screw us over." And she handed one to Brett and heads off. "I told you, we should've liquidated her 2 years ago."

"Claire, you can't liquidate every problem you have." Brett rushed to her placed his coat on.

"Agree to disagree." Claire plainly said.

"Claire, I'm serious!" Brett stopping her and she turns to him. "Hey! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't even care about the money anymore, okay? I just don't want to go to prison. So if you have a plan, I would love to hear it."

"Brett, I always have a plan." Claire simply said.

And then she heads out.

* * *

They soon were outside, and headed to the roof.

"If you're given a subject extraordinary genetic gifts and unlimited physical potential combined with unthinkable violent and aggressive disposition, how do you control it?" Claire explained and questioned.

"I don't know, you give it a chill pill or..." Brett merely said.

"Yes." Claire said. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Yes!" Brett muttered.

"R-19, the chill pill." Claire explained as they walked up a staircase. "One small dose will stop and infected creature's growth and aggression. And to draw them here, the pathogen also genetically wired the subject to respond to a low frequency radio wave. Lucky for us, this building has some of the most powerful radio antennas in the world. I had our team modify this one last night."

They approached to an antenna with some sort of panels near the top.

Claire pressed her thumb on a scanner. And 2 small doors opened up and Claire pulled out an old computer.

"Now, we just have to turn on the signal." Claire said. "And those creatures will do anything to get here and make it stop."

Brett had a confuse look as he thinks.

"How do you think that will go over at 32,000 feet?" Claire asked.

"That Monkey will bring the whole plane down." Brett answered realizing.

"And when the Wolf gets here, we let the military kill and then we collect a sample of the weaponized DNA." Claire finished.

"Then we sell that shit for a mint!" Brett blurted out.

And then Claire turns and pressed the Enter key, and soon the antenna turns on.

And they looked up as the panels were brought out. And then made a low humming sound.

* * *

 **BLACK HILLS, SOUTH DAKOTA**

In South Dakota, people ran for their lives as Ralph was attacked a city bus trying to get at some trapped people.

And then a high pitch whining sound halts his attack. And he turns to the direction of the sound, and he begin to run towards the Willis Tower as Mt. Rushmore was seen.

* * *

 **GULF OF MEXICO, FLORIDA COAST**

Near the west coast of Florida, a large creature enters a river. And then the high pitch whining was heard, and the creature turns to the direction as it swims. And was clearly a fast swimmer, and nudges a few fishing boats aside as it heads north.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Boeing C-17 was still in the sir. And the humming sound was heard, and soon the whining reaches the plane.

Inside, George suddenly grunted. Likely hearing the whining, which is too high for Humans to hear.

Davis soon turns to him. "George, you okay, buddy?"

George then acts up. And then the hairs on George's body stood on end, and his ear twitches.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Jimmy getting nervous.

And then George woke up, and shook his head. And then lifts up as his eyes showed a killer rage in them.

And then Kubwa's eyes shot open, also with that look.

"Oh, no." Davis trembled.

Then George grips the bars of the cage, shaking it. And the straps holding their cages broke loose.

Russell and the men turn and saw the commotion.

"Get up. Now!" Davis yelled.

They quickly got out of the way as then George shook his cage forward.

The movement of the cage, was causing the plane to fly unstable. And the pilot and co-pilot held on to the controls to keep the plane steady.

And then George's cage hits some crates, and then he broke out of his cage. And he growls aggressively.

And then George threw a metal panel, and Russell quickly moves out of the way as it hits a man.

"Aim for his body!" Russell pulling out his gun.

And then they started shooting at him, but he looked that he's not even effected by that. And then George slammed his fist over a men, and then knocked a another aside. And then body slams another into the wall.

And then George throws a man aside, while Davis and the others were trying to get free of their cuffs.

"Come on, come on!" Davis said. "Strap in!"

Kate quickly straps Davis' cuffs, and then he breaks them off. And as Kate helped the others, Davis moves aside a bag finding a crate.

Russell meanwhile grabs a M-16 and cocks it, and George grabs a man and then threw aside as he hits through the door to the cockpit.

Meanwhile Davis quickly opens the crate and brought out a tranquilizer rifle. And as he begins to slide the dart in, a crate was thrown and hits Davis in the back. And he hits the floor.

In the cockpit, the pilot heads to see what was going on.

"6-1-2-Heavy, mayday, mayday!" The co-pilot called for help.

Davis soon regains his senses, and looks back and saw George still attacking.

And then Russell's gun and jammed.

"Shit. Shit." Russell trying to fix it.

Davis quickly found the dart and grabs it, and then slides it into the gun. But then everything strangely suddenly gone quiet.

Davis turns and saw George, and Russell was under George's right hand. And George stared at Davis.

"George." Davis said calmly.

For a moment, George calms down. But then roars, and then Davis saw the pilot with a rifle aiming at George. And then he started shooting at him.

George roars as he then throws Russell like a ragdoll. And he hits a crate in was out cold.

The pilot continues to shoot as George climbs over the pipes of the cargo bay. And then he snatches the man, and he screamed as he continued shooting as Davis and the others got down. Even the co-pilot ducks to avoid getting hit.

And then, making matters worse. Davis noticed what looked like a crate with explosives.

"Are those explosives?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, shit!" Davis cursed.

And then a bullet hits the crate, and then an explosion was triggered. It was enough to blast a hole through the wall, and hits the engine closest to it caught on flames. And the plane started turning sideways right and down.

Inside, things started to be sucked out as Davis, Kate and the Wild Kratts held on the bars of the sits.

As the co-pilot desperately try to keep the plane steady, a blood stain grows on his chest. It was clear that he was shot, he tries to stay awake but fails as he drops and over the controls pushing them down as the plane as now in a nose dive.

The group held for their lives as George roars and his left hand was caught by some metal. Then Davis noticed a forklift strapped.

"Hold on!" Davis said.

Davis begins to climb to the forklift as Kate saw George managed to pull his hand free. And then he look he tries to get to the group.

"Davis!" Kate yelled.

"Nice George!" Jimmy nervously said.

"Hurry!" Kate yelled.

Davis quickly grabs hold of a strap, and Kate begins to saw the strap on a piece of metal. And she glanced back and saw George trying to climb up to them. And he roars.

Davis holds on to the strap, and then tries to swing to the chain release of the forklift. But missed by a few inches.

And then finally Kate frees herself, and unbuckles. And then George leaps over the crates trying to reach them.

"Any day now, guys!" Jimmy yelled.

"Davis!" Kate yelled as he turns to her. "Swing me!"

Davis quickly reaches out, and grabs her hand. And as George slowly climbs up as Davis then swung Kate across as she pulls the chain release. And then the heavy forklift rams into George, causing him to be fall back and hits the wall as he was pinned.

One problem solved, but they were still over 15,000 feet from hitting the ground.

Inside, they held on to the sits.

"Now what?!" Kate asked.

Davis glanced over to Russell who was still unconscious. And noticed that his right hand and wrist was caught in the netting of the crate. And then Davis looks down and saw what looked to be enough parachutes for all of them.

"We're getting the Hell of this plane!" Davis answered.

Kate soon straps a chute on her, as well as the Wild Kratts as well as Davis. And he lowers down, and grabs one for Russell.

"Hang on tight!" Davis said.

"Why?!" Jimmy asked.

Then Davis grabs hold of a bar, and then pushed the button to open the cargo door.

The door begins to open as air was now being suck out, and the sudden gush caused Jimmy to lose his grip. And bumps Chris, Aviva and Koki and Chris quickly grabs hold of Martin's foot, followed by the others as they held to each other's foot.

"THIS IS INSANE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kate screamed.

"Probably!" Davis agreed. "NOW GO!"

"Jimmy!" Martin yelled.

"Yeah?" Jimmy called.

"I'm sorry, buddy!"

"Sorry for what?!"

And then Martin lets go and the 5 were quickly throw back as Jimmy screamed his head off. And as soon as they clear, Kate lets go as she screams. And soon clear of the plane, they quickly deployed their chutes.

Back inside, Davis heard a groan as he turns to George. And saw him now waking up, and had the killing rage in his eyes. And he begins to free himself from the forklift.

Davis lets go of the sit, and quickly grab hold of the netting of the crate. And he begins to strap the chute over Russell as George then frees himself and roars.

Then Davis begins to free Russell's hand from the netting. But it was completely well strapped.

"God damn it, Russell!" Davis trying to pull his hand out.

George roars as he begins to climb up to them.

And then finally, Davis pulls Russell's hand free as they were pulled back as George almost caught them. And George roars as they got further away. And Davis manages to strap he chute completely on Russell.

And then suddenly, finally Russell woke up and was surprised to find himself falling through the sky. And his reaction is what you expected if you suddenly woke up falling.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Davis replied.

And then Davis pulls the strap, and Russell's chute deploys as he screamed as he was jolted upwards. And soon Davis deploys his, and he watches as the Boeing C-17 falls closer to the ground, and then hits a grove of trees before finally hitting the ground in a large explosion. And pieces of debris were thrown several yards.

"I'm sorry, George!" Davis softly said.

And the group of 8 slowly floated down to the ground near the crash site.

* * *

Several minutes later, after landing they approached the remains of the plane which the area they landed is a corn field.

And there were pieces of debris everywhere around the wreckrage. But strangely there was no signs of the body.

"Where's the body?" Kate asked.

As Davis looked, he saw a wide gap among the corn stalks. And clearly something big made it.

"There isn't one." Davis replied.

"Whoa." Chris in disbelief.

"He survived?" Aviva said stunned.

"He's wounded but he survived." Davis said looking at the footprints. "Tracks are headed northeast."

"We'll never catch up to him on foot." Koki said. "He's likely already 3 miles away."

"Looks like we might be here for a while." Aviva said.

"I got zero signal." Russell said holding out his phone. "I'm gonna see if I can find a radio, get it working. Once DoD figures out your animals survived that crash, they're gonna have questions for you 7."

"Well that's great." Koki sarcastically said.

"What about Energyne?" Kate asked. "They know a Hell of a lot more about this than we do."

"Yeah, the FBI checking on Energyne." Russell replied. "Listen, do me a favor, don't meander off too far."

"It's not like there's anywhere to go." Chris said.

"Where exactly is here, anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"Somewhere with a corn field." Martin said. "But, I'm not sure where though."

"Oh, Mr. Okoye." Russell turns to Davis.

"Yeah." Davis turns to him.

"Thank you for getting this old cowboy off that plane." Russell said.

"Well, even assholes deserve a second chance." Davis nodded.

"Like my grandpappy always said, us assholes gotta stick together." Russell smiled.

Davis lightly chuckled as Russell headed off.

"Well, looks like this is base for now till help arrives." Chris said.


	6. Quarry

Back at the Willis Tower, Brett and Claire soon got satellite footage of the Boeing C-17 crash.

"Have you seen our satellite footage?" Brett asked holding a sandwich as lunch. "The Gorilla survived the crash!"

"Yes." Claire said and giving a piece of food to a pet Rat. "Unfortunately, so did Dr. Caldwell."

"So now what?" Brett asked out of ideas.

Claire closed the lid of the Rat cage. "The Gorilla doesn't concern me. It'll respond to the radio frequency and come straight to us." And approach him. "Dr. Caldwell is the bigger problem."

"Do you think she told him something?" Brett asked.

And then Claire noticed something on one of the TV screens. The screen showed security footage at the outside office as a team of FBI officers appeared.

"Based on the federal agents who are about to walk through our door, I'd say she told them everything." Claire said and then walks off.

"What?" Brett completely dumbfounded.

And then the door was heard open as Brett turns and saw the team of federal agents approaching him. And Brett just stood there frozen as if he thinks Claire abandon him to do the work.

"Uh..." Brett uneasily.

But then Claire and reached her right hand out. "Claire Wyden. How may I be of assistance?"

"Agent Park, FBI." The led agent shook her hand. And then brought out a warrant. "This is a warrant for a complete search of your company's records, starting with your lab."

"Of course." Claire nodded. "Follow me."

And then they followed Claire as they left the office.

* * *

An elevator opens as Claire and the agents enters a lab.

"We are horrified that what's happening out there originated in this lab and we will do anything we can to help." Claire said as they exit the elevator.

"Good, we need access to everything." Park said.

"Absolutely." Claire nodded. "You have our full cooperation."

"Every file." Park turned to the group. "Hard drives and servers, too. Let's go."

Claire and Brett silently glanced each other.

And the agents began their work.

And Claire turns back to Agent Park. "To that end, Agent Park, we're going through the files of the scientist responsible for these creatures, Dr. Caldwell. I'm sure you're aware of her criminal record. Unfortunately, we're just now uncovering all the horrible things she was doing during her time here."

"I'll need that list of Energyne servers, ASAP." Agent Park said.

"Of course, sir." Claire nodded.

And then Agent Park heads off somewhere in the lab.

And then Claire turns to her brother looking really nervous and trying to keep it together.

"You okay?" She asked.

Brett turns to her.

"Because you're sweating. A lot." Claire said.

"No, I'm fine." Brett assured. "Everything's fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the crash site, Russell was working on a radio trying to call for help after Koki got it working.

"Whiskey-Two-Tango, Whiskey-Two-Tango, this is Echo-Four-Romeo, over." Russell called.

Behind him, Kate walking by and approached Davis and the Wild Kratts who were cleaning and tending any cuts they got from the carnage in the air.

"So, what do we do now?" Kate asked.

Davis placed a blood covered pad down from his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Doc. There's no "we" anymore." He then walks a few paces.

"Kate, we've could've been killed up there." Koki said.

"Look, I am sorry I led to you." Kate said.

"Yeah, save it." Davis said dismissively. "You wanted something, you lied to get it. You're Human."

"What makes you dislike people so much?" Kate asked.

Davis sighs and turns to her. "Let me tell you something. I've fought the wars all over the world. Hunted down animal poachers, Africa, India, South America. I got to see how people really are. And they'll pretty much do anything to get what they want."

"You think we're all like that?" Kate said.

"You know where I found George?" Davis asked.

"No, what happened?" Chris asked.

* * *

Many years ago in the plains of Western Africa, a poacher truck sits.

 _"He was hiding underneath the poacher's truck."_

Underneath the truck behind the right front tire, George only an infant hides from the poachers as they were heartlessly slaughtering his mother like she was nothing.

 _"When my team arrived, these bastards were in the middle of butchering his mother. They were cutting off her hands so they could sell them as ashtrays."_

George looked traumatized as he watched the poachers cutting his mother's hands off. And sadly watched as the most important thing of his life was gone.

 _"George never would've survived on his own. An albino like that on the black market is worth a fortune."_

* * *

"So I took him with me." Davis said.

Kate and the Wild Kratts remained silent from George's story.

"And what happened to the poachers?" Kate asked.

"Well, they shot at us and they missed." Davis said. "I shot back. I didn't."

And then Davis turns and walks away.

* * *

Later, Davis stood on top a section of the plane. Looking out into the view of the field.

"It's a good thing George doesn't feel the same way about people." Kate said he turned and saw her, Chris and Martin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked.

"After what happened to his family, it feels like it would be real easy for him not to trust Humans, but they definitely trusts you." Kate said approaching him. "Right?"

"You're a geneticist, you're not a shrink." Davis said.

"I also have a Ph.D. in calling people on their shit." Kate said.

"Ah, well, this ought to be good then." Davis said sarcastically.

"Look, after college, I was using CRISPR to help endangered species on the Arctic." Kate explained.

"Really, like Polar Bears, Arctic Foxes, and Walruses?" Martin asked. "Beluga Whales?"

"Yes, them." Kate said and got back to her subject. "Then my brother got sick."

Davis turns to her.

"Doctors told him he didn't have much of a chance." Kate explained. "But I knew CRISPR could save him. Then Claire Wyden showed up. She made me her lead genetic researcher."

"So Energyne recruited you?" Davis said.

"Yeah." Kate nodded. "But what I didn't know what everything I'd make a breakthrough that could help my brother, they were secretly using it to build weaponized DNA. I tried to destroy it. Security got to me before I could finish the job."

Davis remained silent.

"Anyway, uh, a month after I went to prison, my brother died. "Kate sadly said. "I never even got to say goodbye."

"I'm sorry." Davis said.

"I just wanna make sure the Wydens can't hurt anyone or anything ever again." Kate said. "Does that sound like a plan?" She then brought out a fist.

Davis nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

And they fist bump.

And then 2 military Blackhawks appeared and flew over them.

"Looks like our ride's here." Davis said.

* * *

Soon, the 2 helicopters were approaching a military base.

 **SCOTT AIR FORCE BASE**

BELLEVILLE, ILLINOIS

And they were soon brought out after landing.

* * *

And they entered a HQ room inside.

And they approached what appears to be the colonel.

"Colonel Blake, sir." Russell said to him.

Colonel Blake raised a finger gesturing him one moment.

He was focus on the screen showing a suit cam in night vision as a team of men were at somewhere.

 _"Black-Dog-Six-Actual, we have eyes on targets Alpha and Bravo."_

"Roger that." Colonel Blake said through his mic. "Get in position to box them in."

 _"Roger, Six-Actual."_

Then a suit cam shows inside of a quarry, and then George and joined with Ralph appeared into view.

 _"Targets are 8 klicks out and moving fast."_

"George is with the Wolf?" Davis frowned confusedly.

"But, why aren't they attacking each other?" Jimmy questioned.

"You've engaged with the Gorilla, sir?" Russell asked Colonel Blake.

"And the Wolf." Blake turns to them. "Got them surrounded in a quarry about 30 miles outside Chicago." They turned to a map. "Their trajectories had them all going in a straight line to the city."

The map showed their directional route heading towards Chicago.

"2 different species making a coordinated long-distance journey." Davis said confusedly. "That just doesn't happen."

"Yeah." Chris agreeing with that.

"Excuse me. Who is this?" Colonel Blake asked.

"Colonel, this is Davis Okoye." Russell answered. "He's a Primatologist. He raised the Gorilla there. And that is Dr. Caldwell. She worked for Energyne. She helped cook up our cuddly little friends. And the Wild Kratts, Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy."

"Agent Russell, this is a military operation." Colonel Blake said firmly.

"Yes, sir. I understand that, sir." Russell said. "But right now, these 7 know more about these creatures than anyone on this planet. I think you need to hear what they have to say."

"Colonel, what everybody has to understand is this is no longer just a Wolf and a Gorilla." Davis explained. "A Wolf and a Gorilla would be attacking each other. They wouldn't be traveling in a straight line to the same destination."

"He's right." Chris said. "Gorillas would see a Wolf or any kind of Dog as a predatory threat."

"Then what what are they doing?" Colonel Blake asked. "And why are they going to Chicago?"

"Because they're being called." Kate answered.

"What do you mean, called?" Koki questioned.

"When I was in Energyne, we worked with Bat DNA." Kate explained. "The Wydens were obsessed with developing biosonar communication and it looks like they got it to work. Energyne must be emitting some kind of signal to draw them there."

"Some animals can hear things we can't." Martin said.

"Those creatures will do anything to get to that signal and make it stop." Kate said.

Colonel Blake glanced to Russell.

"Colonel, you have to evacuate Chicago." Davis said. "These creatures are engineered to regenerate. Bullets and tanks are not gonna stop them."

"We have our contingencies in order, Mr. Okoye." Colonel Blake assured.

"Colonel." A member approached him with a note.

Colonel Blake takes it, and looks at it.

"In the meantime, the FBI has requested that you remain here." Colonel Blake said. "They have a few questions of their own."

And then 2 soldiers appeared.

"These gentlemen will see you out." Colonel Blake said.

And they begin to escort them away.

"You're making a big mistake, Colonel." Davis said.

And they were brought out of the room, and Russell turns to Blake.

 _"Ambush is set. All Bushmasters standing by."_

Colonel Blake turns to the screen.

"Prepare to engage." Blake said.

* * *

Outside, the 2 soldiers headed out as Davis and the others followed.

"This operation is gonna go south." Kate said to Davis. "We need to get to Chicago."

Davis glance to his left, and noticed a Blackhawk getting ready for takeoff.

"Yeah, I'm working on it." Davis said.

"All right, you 7. We're gonna transport to the left." Said the soldier behind them.

"Kate, come on, come on." Davis said as they quickly went to an ally on the right.

"Hey! Hey!" Said the soldier.

They soon stopped.

"Hey, I said left." The soldier said as another appeared.

"Okay, okay. Hold on a second, boys." Davis said calmly. "You look like very smart MPs. You also know there's a lot of bad shit that's going on right now. And I gotta be honest with you both, this stuff that were doing? It's not working with me."

"Enough. Move!" Said the soldier.

"Okay, all right." Davis said. "Just consider this. I'm a former team guy. Let's not do this thing where you get in my face, you threaten me, because I'm gonna have to knock you out, and then, you, look at me." The soldier turns to him after they glanced each other. "I'm gonna choke you out so bad, you're gonna urinate yourself, and in front of the lady. It's not a good look."

"It's not a goddamn request!" The 2nd soldier said. "Let's go!"

He then attempts to grab Davis, but then he quickly jabs him at the throat. And then the 1st soldier brought out his gun swung it aside as the guns hits the 2nd soldier in the face. And then Davis grips his arm, and then twists it as he grunts in pain. And then slammed him into the other soldier, and elbows him. And then Davis caught the 1st soldier in a headlock, and choking him and he tries to fight back.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." Davis said and the soldier tries to fight free. "That's a big arm. Don't fight it. Don't fight it." And then the soldier passes out. "There you go. Sleepy time."

And then he released him, and turns to Kate and the others who were stunned.

"That's the plan you were working on?" Kate asked.

"Well, I didn't kill them." Davis pointed out.

And they got to the edge of the ally.

"So what are we looking for?" Kate asked.

"Oh, we're looking for a helicopter, but preferably one that's not surrounded by military personnel." Davis said.

"Too bad the Tortuga isn't here." Aviva said.

"They probably have a grounded medevac chopper at the hospital." Kate said.

Davis turns to her.

"And that's why you always bring a doctor." Davis said.

And then they went down the ally, and approached the hospital bay. And then they hid as a soldier appeared and leaves without seeing them. And they got to the edge as Davis watches him leave in a truck.

And then he turns to a UH-60 Black hawk.

"Good job, Doc." Davis smiled.

And then they ran over to the helicopter.

"Well, well, well, looky here." A familiar voice stopping them as they turned.

"Stealing a hospital whirlybird." Russell approached them. "Color me impressed. That is creative."

"Come on. You already saw what George and Kubwa did to our plane." Davis reminded. "You know everyone's underestimating these animals."

"But you 7 have the magic bullet?" Russell smiled.

"We think we know where to find it." Davis said.

"Listen, Claire Wyden is way too smart to create a weapon she can't control." Kate said. "They must have an antidote at Energyne that can halt the mutations."

"If we get our hands on it, it could be our only shot to stop George and the Wolf before they level Chicago." Davis added. "As well as Kubwa and the Lizard.

Russell remained silent for a moment, and then reached into his pocket.

"You know, this ain't no truck stop, amigo." Russell said and then tossed Davis a set of keys. "They don't just leave keys under the visor.

"Wait, you're helping us?" Kate asked dumbfounded.

"You saved my life." Russell remained. "I reckon it's the least I can do. We're on the same page when it comes to the Wydens. They think they're above the law. And I wanna remind them that they ain't."

"That's one thing right." Aviva said.

"So, yes, we are helping each other." Russell said and then tossed him a satellite phone. "Do what you do."

Davis caught the phone.

"I'll be in touch." Russell said and heads off.

"Wow." Kate said amazed. "That went better than I thought it would."

"Yeah." Chris nodded.

"Yeah, it did." Davis agreeing. "I was hoping I could knock him out, too, though."

"You know there are other ways of dealing with people, right?" Kate remained.

"I do know that, yeah, but that's no fun." Davis said.

Soon, they climbed into the helicopter, and Davis turns the key as it starts.

"I assume you know how to fly this thing." Kate said placing a head set on.

Davis flips a few switches.

"Absolutely." He winked.

And then he begins to pull up, and then the helicopter hits the ground a bit.

"It's coming back to me." Davis said as this was his first flight in a while. "It's all coming back, right now.

And he pulls back, and there was a jolt.

"Yeah." Davis said. It's coming back. It's coming back."

And soon they took off, and begins to fly off to Chicago.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the HQ, things were almost ready for the ambush.

And soon Russell enters in the room.

"Get the FLIR footage onscreen." Blake ordered.

The screen switches to an overview in infrared vision with George, Kubwa, Ralph and Drago in view.

"Clear to fire." Blake said.

 _"Shot out."_

The screen shows as the 4 enters an area, and then an explosion appeared as they disappeared.

 _"Good hit. Stand by for BDA."_

"Confirm E.K.I.A." Blake said.

And then the screen showed as soldiers begin to move to the area. And soon they arrived in the area, but their was no sign of the bodies.

 _"They must have moved, sir. I say again, we no longer..."_

Then suddenly there was shooting as Ralph charges with open jaws. And the soldiers firing as the 4 animals attacked them. And the entire room watches as one by one the suit cams went out as one soldier was killed after another.

And then the screen went static.

"Bushmaster-Six-Alpha, this is Lobo X-ray. A soldier tries to contact any survivors. "Need a sitrep, over." But there was no response. "Captain Evans?" He then turns to Blake, and shook his head.

And Blake remained silent.

"Kaplan, inform the National Guard we're moving forward with the contingency plan." Blake said to him.

"Yes, sir." Kaplan replied.

"I want ground military rolling into downtown Chicago, ASAP!" Colonel Blake ordered. "This time, we throw everything we can at these things and get people the hell out of that city! I want blockades at every quarter mile south of the Loop! We evacuate civilians to the north!"

Meanwhile, Russell brought out his phone calling someone.

"It's me." He called. "They are evacuating Chicago."

* * *

It was actually Davis as they were in the helicopter heading to Chicago.

 _"George and the Wolf went through Blake's men. Okoye, they are out in front of you."_

Copy that." Davis replied and hangs up.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"What's wrong?" Aviva asked.

"They're never gonna get everyone out of the city in time." Davis said.

Kate turns to Chicago as it was in view. And a siren was heard in the distance. And there were 2 smoke clouds seen as well.

And the helicopter continues heading to the city.


	7. Chicago

They got to Chicago, and below them they watched as military helped civilians evacuate in any way they can.

Some were leaving by, or by bus and boat.

"Davis!" Kate yelled.

Then suddenly a military hummer was flying pass in front of them. And then crashed into the side of a building.

And then they turned and saw George and Ralph on a rampage attack. And Ralph jumps onto the side of a building with a police car in his mouth. And they watched as the 2 made their way downtown.

And they watched as they continued, and then Ralph snatched 3 people at once. And guns started firing at them.

And then Davis looks up and saw a AH-64 Apache Helicopter flew over them. And was joined by 2 more.

 _"Two-Three, targets in the open."_

 _"Roger. You are clear and hot."_

 _"Roger. Weapons free. I'm engaging now."_

The first Apache fires at them, and them as Ralph charges towards it. The helicopter tries to pull up, but he quickly snatched it. And brought it to the ground. George slams the front of a truck, and then threw at a 2nd Apache, and it soon hits the ground and explodes as it crashed.

Below, Ralph heard some barking and turns to a Golden Retriever barking at him. Ralph turns and lowers down to the dog, and then lets out a roar at it.

It was enough to make the Retriever dog whine, and then it turns and runs away.

And then bullets starting hitting Ralph as the remaining Apache fires at him. And then, Porcupine quills raised up from his neck, down his back to his tail. And then Ralph tail whips and launches some tail quills at the helicopter. And they hit the helicopter, and started spinning from losing control. And crashed further down the street. And Ralph leaps onto a pillar of the bridge and howls.

* * *

Back at the military base, the carnage can be seen as the 2 animals were beaten shot.

"Status report. Where is Warthog One?" Burke asked.

"Inbound, sir." A member replied.

* * *

Back in Chicago, a Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II appeared and soon had the 2 animals in sights.

 _"Warthog One, you are cleared hot."_

 _"Roger that."_

And then the Thunderbolt started firing at them, and from the heavy gun fire George and Ralph got behind a subway bridge. And the Thunderbolt flies off. And 4 military trucks started firing at them.

* * *

 _"This is Warthog One. Targets missed."_

Burke approaches a member and grabs a headset.

 _"Lobo X-ray, request come back around for another run."_

"Warthog One, this is Black-Dog-Six-Actual. Hit them again." Burke ordered.

 _"Roger that."_

"Kaplan, where are with the evacuation?" Burke asked.

"50% downtown, sir." Kaplan replied.

"Sir, we have a bogey headed north in the river, half mile out." A woman member announced.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Burke made his way over.

Burke made his way over to a screen and Russell appeared and saw a shape in the river.

"Is that a ship?" Russell questioned.

"It's underwater, sir." She said.

"We don't have any subs in the area." Burke frowned.

Russell remained silent as if he's wondering what it was.

* * *

Back in Chicago, the Black Hawk group continued flying over the city. And as they were approaching a fork in the river. Kate noticed a large disturbance in the river.

"Davis, there's something back in the river." She said.

They looked down and saw spine like appendages only seen at the surface.

"What is that?" Jimmy frowned.

And then the unknown creature swims towards the side of street as then it climbs out and knocks a ferryboat aside. And then climbing out of the water, and shaking itself.

And then the creature let out a loud thunderous eerie roar announcing it's arrival. And revealed to be a 200 foot long American Crocodile with tusks on the upper jaw. And gills on the side of it's neck. And large spines on the back, and it's tail ends with a club.

And the Crocodile drops down on the street.

"Well, that sucks." Davis said.

"Giant Crocodile." Chris unable to peel away from it.

"Definitely worse with Lizzie." Martin said and naming it.

* * *

In the base, soon everyone saw the giant Crocodile as it climbs out of the river.

"Direct all forces at that thing NOW!" Burke ordered.

* * *

As Lizzie climbs out of the water, the military started firing everything they got at the giant reptile.

And one fired a missile at the giant Supercroc in the face. And then Lizzie roars as if the weaponry was having no effect on it as it's armor was too thick.

And then Lizzie stomps her right foot over 3 men. Crushing them like bugs.

And they continued firing as Lizzie grabs 3 truck with her mouth. And then tosses them away.

And they hit the ground as George and Ralph appeared. And George rips the side of a Dave & Busters building. And then rams the side of a nearby building. And ran then pushes a building over and on top of a truck as if tried to get out of the way and explodes as George roars.

Meanwhile, the Thunderbolt has came back and started firing at the giant Supercroc. And as it pulls up, Lizzie then rose up with open jaws. And then clamps down on the jet like a Saltwater Crocodile catching a bird in midair.

Lizzie then shakes the jet like a chew toy, and then tosses it away as it was threw into the side of a building and explodes.

"They can't stop them." Davis said. "We gotta get that antidote."

On the ground, the remaining military soldiers continue to fire at the 3 animals. And as the Black Hawk flew over them and towards the Willis Tower.

The soldiers continued firing as Lizzie roars.

* * *

 _"Alpha-Six-Actual, we can't hold them! I've lost half my men! We're backing off!"_

Burke didn't like that one bit, and turns to a member.

"Are we evacuated downtown?" Burke asked.

"Clear at a 10 block radius from Upper Wacker to Adams, sir." A member reported.

"Prep the MOABs." Burke ordered.

"Roger that."

Burke made his way over to a screen on the table. And then Russell appeared.

"Colonel, you are about to drop the largest conventional bomb in the arsenal on U.S. soil." Russell said. "With all due respect, sir, there has got to be another way. You drop that bomb, not only do you wipe out half a city, but you'd destroyed any evidence. See, I got a team on the way to Energyne to secure the antidote. So if you could divert some resources and support them..."

"Is this the same team that stole my medevac chopper?" Burke questioned.

"Davis Okoye and Dr. Caldwell..."

"Need to get the hell out of there." Burke interrupted. "And I need you to drop the cowboy bullshit and get with the program."

"Well, sir, you know us cowboys." Russell continued. "We just can't stand leaving our friends behind."

"Get your ass out of here!" Burke having enough.

"Finally, an order of yours I can agree with." Russell said.

And then he turns, and walks away leaving the room.

"Let's bring up a feed on our stealth bombers." Burke said.

Then the screen showed an airport radar screen.

 _"Bomber feed is up."_

* * *

 **WHITEMAN AIR FORCE BASE**

Johnson County, Missouri

Many miles away, in the Whiteman Air Force Base in Missouri. A Northrup Grumman B2 Spirit, also called the Stealth Bomber readies for take off.

 _"Viper Two-Five, you've been released for mission execution, time now."_

 _"Holding short, runaway two-five."_

 _"Clear for take-off runway two-five."_

 _"Clear for take-off, two-five."_

 _"Roger. Good luck."_

Soon, the B2 Spirit lines up on a runway, and then it soon takes off into the air.

 _"Lobo X-ray, this is Viper Two-Five. Package is airborne. We are inbound."_

* * *

Back at the base, Russell heads down a hall.

"Agent Russell, here's the information you requested." A member approached him and hands a file. "That's the FBI's list of Energyne servers. You were right. There's one server that they left off. And there's only 2 people that have access to it."

Russell looks at the list.

"Brett and Claire, you sneaky sons of bitches." Russell uttered. "Thank you, son."

"Yes, sir." The soldier replied.

Russell then brought his phone, and dials a number and waits as it rings.

"It's Russell. A need a ride." He said.

* * *

Back in Chicago, everyone is running for their lives as they were evacuating.

And the Black Hawk lands as Davis, Kate and the Wild Kratts exit the helicopter.

"Where to?" Davis asked.

"85th floor." Kate said.

"Let's hurry while we can!" Chris said.

And they begin to head over to the Willis Tower.

* * *

They soon got inside, and got to the lab's entrance.

"Lab's in here." Kate said as she tries to open the doors but were locked. "Damn it!"

She then rushes off somewhere as Davis heard the satellite phone ringing. And answers it.

"Hey, give me some good news." Davis said.

* * *

"MOABs are 30 minutes out, give or take." Russell said.

* * *

 _"Just one could take out 5 city blocks. You better move!"_

"I'm never taking your call again." Davis said and hangs up.

And he joins back with Kate.

"It's locked." Kate said. "What'd he say?"

"Uh, something about the mother of all bombs is on it's way we need to hurry." Davis said.

"Uh-oh." Chris said.

And then Davis kicks the door open. And they hurried inside as Kate got to a computer. She tries to turn it on, but it won't. And then she noticed the 2 main plugs were removed.

"Jeez!" Kate complained.

"FBI must've confiscated all the hard drives." Davis said.

"Okay, now what?" Aviva asked.

"All right. Come on, Kate, think." Kate trying to think.

And then she noticed a refrigerator, and brought out a tablet.

"Okay, everything in the lab is on one system." Kate scrolling through the list. "The FBI would never have thought to confiscate a thermostat, but there's a backdoor into the server. So we should be able to access every file from here."

"Can you hurry?" Koki asked. "Those creature are on their way here, and it could be a matter of time before Claire realizes we're here."

* * *

In Brett and Claire's office, they were getting ready to leave.

"Okay, Change of plan." Brett remaining calm. "The Military's lost control. We're coming up. All right." He packs some things into his bag. "The chopper is ready. "I have got your Rat." He grabs the handle of the cage. "Let's get the R-19 from the lab so we have some leverage when the shitstorm finally catches up with us."

As they leave, Claire made a double glance at the screens. And then noticed a security camera focus in the lab.

And soon Brett saw her. "Now what?"

"We have visitors." Claire said.

The screen showed Davis, Kate and the Wild Kratts still in the lab.

* * *

In the lab, Kate continues scrolling through the list.

"Kate, any day now." Martin said keeping watch.

"I don't believe this." Kate said.

"What's wrong?" Davis asked.

"The system has been totally scrubbed." Kate said. "They erased everything connected to the project.

"So, now what?" Aviva said.

"But it's here." Kate said. "We just have to find it." Then Kate noticed some containers in the other lab. "In here."

She quickly got to the door, and pressed her thumb on a scanner. But it didn't work.

"I got this." Davis grabbing a stool.

But then Kate quickly grabbed a screwdriver, and then forces the end into the glass as it cracks. And then she used it to jab the glass, and then runs it across as the fragments drops.

And then she turns to Davis.

"I like it." Davis smiled.

"Never hurts to be smart." Aviva said.

And then they walked into the lab.

"What are we looking for?" Davis asked.

"Anything that starts with "RPG". Kate said looking in a refrigerator. "It'll be in one of these cryopreserve trays."

"Got it." Davis said.

They begin to look around, and Davis then approached 2 large containers that might look promising.

"I think I found it." Davis said.

Kate pulls on a glove, and then opens the lid and pulls out a canister. And had tube like vials on it.

"This is it." Kate grabbing 3 of them.

"Is that the cure?" Davis asked.

Aviva then grabs 3 more of them.

Kate nodded.

"Not a cure exactly." Said a voice.

"Uh-oh." Martin turned.

Davis turns and saw Claire and Brett that just entered the lab. And Brett holds a gun.

"R-19 doesn't revert them to their normal size." Claire explained. "It just overrides their unchecked aggression."

They turned as Kate secretly slips one in her pocket. And Aviva secretly slipped them underneath her jacket hoping Claire won't noticed.

And they turned to them.

"Uh, I think you might've made the aggression levels a little too high." Martin advised.

"Don't encourage her." Koki muttered.

"Nice to see you, Kate." Claire simply said.

"Go to hell, Claire." Kate shook her head.

"I was so sorry to hear about your brother." Claire said with fake sympathy.

That enraged Kate to charged, but Davis quickly holds her back.

And then Claire turns to the Wild Kratts. "So, you're the Wild Kratts? Heard about you. A little impress with your kind of technology."

"Uh, thanks." Aviva awkwardly said.

"Now, why don't you hand those over?" Claire said with her hand out.

Brett made a gesture that it will be better if they did.

And then given no choice, Kate hands her the 2 vials. And luckily, Claire is unaware about the 4 hidden ones. And she placed them into Brett's bag.

"All right, let's go." Brett said.

"That's not happening." Davis said.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Koki said.

"Can I see that, please?" Claire asked.

A little unsure why, but Brett hands her the gun. And then without warning, she then shot Davis at his side. And he let out a groan in pain, and even Brett was caught off guard by that.

"Davis." Kate trying to keep him standing.

But soon, Davis drops to the floor.

"That happened." Claire said.

"Davis." Kate shaking him.

"Now, let's go." Claire firmly said.

"Oh, my God!" Brett panicked and left the lab.

"Now." Claire said.

And then Kate stood up.

* * *

At the roof, Kate and the Wild Kratts walk out as Claire and Brett were behind them as she points the gun at them.

Then suddenly, the building shook as everyone was knocked aside.

And Kate soon realized what caused it.

"They're here." She trembled.

Below them, Lizzie begins to climb up the building and seems to have Gecko like pads on her feet.

And George begins to climb up the sides as well, almost like Kong climbing the Empire State Building. And on another building, Ralph leaps over the roof and climbs up. And they were almost like in a race to the top.

On the roof, they near the helicopter as the building shook again.

"Move!" Claire said.

"Okay, okay." Jimmy said nervously.

And they approached the helicopter.

"You know, I was actually starting to worry about how we were gonna reengineer the pathogen." Claire said. "Then you showed up. And I think I just land myself a bonus with 2 more." She referred Aviva and Koki. "Now, get in unless you wanna end up like your friend."

"I'd rather be shot than work with-"

And then the building shook again before Aviva could finish her sentence.

And then Kate and the Wild Kratts looked as if they were looking at something.

"Kong!" Jimmy yelled.

Confused by this, Claire turns and saw George who beaten the other animals to the top. And he looks to be just as big as Peter Jackson's 2005 King Kong. And George then chest beats, and then roars at them

And then taken over by fear, Brett suddenly made a run for it.

"Brett! Get back here!" Claire yelled.

And then George winced, and then looked up to the antenna which was still on.

He slams a fist as Claire quickly got down. And then the pilot of the helicopter got out, but then George snatches him as Kate and the Wild Kratts fell back to the floor. And then George threw the pilot away as he fell. And the helicopter started sliding down towards Kate.

But then suddenly was pulled out of the way as the nose of the helicopter hits where she was.

And her savoir was revealed to be Davis still alive.

"Come on." He said.

And then he helped her up.

And then they saw George attacking the antenna by slamming it.

And then they moved aside.

"I thought you were dead." Kate said.

""Well, I think she missed all the vital organs, but uh, don't jinx it." Davis said and advised.

"Okay." Martin said.

"Now, let's get that antidote." Davis said. "Come on!"

"Davis, wait." Kate stopping him.

And then she brought the saved vial from her pocket. "I have one."

And then Aviva brought out the 3 she got. "I managed to get 3 without Claire knowing."

"Okay, new plan." Davis said. "We give it to George and maybe he can help us stop the other 2."

"Okay." Kate nodded.

And then they turned as George continuing his assault on the antenna.

"Now, we just have to figure out how the hell we're gonna give it to him." Davis said.

"I am not getting near him." Jimmy said.

And then a piece of the antenna drops near them.

"We gotta move!" Davis said.

They moved down the staircase trying to think of something to give the antidote to George.

But then Claire came out of hiding.

"You know, I'm actually glad you're both still alive." Claire said pointing the gun. "Now, you can go up there and distract your friend while I get the hell out of here!"

They all remained still.

"Or I can all you 7 now!" Claire suggested.

They remained silent as Davis glanced at the vital Kate was holding behind her back. As well as the 3 in Aviva's hand.

"Okay." Davis said with his hands up. "I'll go."

And then Davis took a few steps up as Claire kept the gun on him.

"GEORGE!" Davis suddenly shouted.

And then Kate quickly grabs Claire's arm throwing her aim off as the gun fired. And the gun was knocked out from her grip.

"Get away from me!" Claire shouted. "Get your hands off me!"

And then George appeared and saw them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Claire snapped.

And then Kate slips the vial into Claire's purse.

"Feeding the monster to the Gorilla!" Kate said.

And then suddenly Kate let out a punch at Claire's face. And at the last second, Aviva quickly slips the other 3 into her bag.

And then Claire stumbles back as then George reaches hand down and snatches her. And she screams as she was being lifted up. And then George brought her over him and then gaps his mouth wide open and drops Claire as she fell towards it.

"Oh, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Claire screamed.

And then George closed his mouth, and swallows her whole.

And after swallowing, George chest beats and roars. And then he slams his fist hard on the roof.

* * *

In the lobby, Brett steps out from a door and has somehow made it down.

"What?" He said on a phone. "No, forget my sister! She lost her goddamn mind!" Unaware that she was eaten. "You just get an SUV over here! You get me out of here now!"

He then placed Claire's Rat on a counter to place his phone in his pocket. And then Russell who just arrived appeared.

"Damn, son!" Russell smirked.

Brett turns to him a little jumped from that.

"Did you- Did you just run down 80 flights of stairs?" Russell asked. "

"Who the hell are you?" Brett asked.

"I'm the fella that was gonna run up those stairs to arrest you." Russell simply answered as Brett panicked. "But, shit, you look so terrible I feel kind of bad about it."

As Brett fixes himself, Russell glanced out at the door behind him as bits of concrete hit the street outside.

"I'll tell you what." Russell suggested. "Since you're working so hard to get out of here, I'm guessing you got a laptop in that bag there. You give it to me and you can just get. Right out that door."

"Really?" Brett looking dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Russell said. "You just hand it over and be over and on your way."

Though unsure, but then Brett then chuckled. "Okay!" He placed his bag on the counter to get his laptop. "It's really my sister who did all this. I mean, this wasn't even my idea." He handed Russell the laptop.

"Since is complicity a crime?" Russell said.

"Exactly." Brett said and grabs the Rat cage. "See you, Tex!"

"Hey!" Russell quickly stopping him. "Why don't you leave the little fella here with me?"

And then Brett handed him the cage.

"That's my pleasure." Brett smiled. "I hate that thing!"

And then Brett begins to head out.

"WHOO!" Brett cheered.

And soon Brett got the door and outside. But then suddenly a piece of large concrete drops on top of him before he even got very far. And blood splatters on the glass.

And Russell looked away grimace. "Oh... Damn." It was clearly a lot even for him. "That was a lot."

And then a distant growl from Lizzie was as pieces of the ceiling broke.

"Boy, I hope y'all have a plan up there." Russell said and grabs the laptop and Rat cage. "What do you say, little fella? Let's you and I take another exit."

And then Russell and them both to another doorway.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think in better terms, "Feeding the most obsess woman in the history of Mankind to the Gorilla."**


	8. Rampage

Further up the building, Lizzie continues climbing up. And then she went through the wall and crawls through entire level and came out the other side. And continues climbing up.

Meanwhile at the roof, George was still throwing a carnage from the antenna's single.

And below them, Davis and the others were avoiding getting by any debris from them.

"When will the antidote kick in?" Davis asked.

"10 minutes maybe." Kate said.

"This building is not gonna be standing in 10 minutes!" Davis said.

"More like 4 minutes." Chris said.

And then they quickly went up and near the antenna. And then they moved over to hide from the 3 animals.

"How the hell do we get off this roof?" Kate asked.

The building shook, and then Davis saw the helicopter. And thought of something.

"Maybe we don't have to get off the roof at all." Davis said.

"What?" Kate frowned.

"Come again." Aviva said confused.

Then suddenly Ralph appeared, and then starts attacking the antenna.

"No, we definitely do!" Kate trembled.

"Come on, come on!" Davis called.

And the group of 7 quickly rushed to the helicopter. And soon climbed inside.

"Davis! There's no tail on this helicopter!" Kate pointed out.

"That's right. We don't need one." Davis said.

"You do, if we wanna fly!" Kate remarked.

"We're not gonna fly, we're gonna crash." Davis said.

"What?" Kate and the Wild Kratts exclaimed.

Soon Davis starts the helicopter's engine, and the rotors start to spin.

"Okay, We just need to get enough lift to stay on top of the building as it falls." Davis said. "You know, just like riding an avalanche."

Kate dumbfounded turns to Davis. "No, I don't know!"

"You did that?" Jimmy asked.

As the helicopter's rotors spun, in the lower level, a table and chairs started falling aside. And outside the beams bent from the weight as Lizzie climbs.

At the roof, it caused the helicopter to jolt.

"Come on, baby! Here we go!" Davis keeping the chopper steady.

The rotors continue to spin as the helicopter is slightly off the roof. And the building starting tilting as it begins to fall. And Lizzie continues climbing.

"Oh, my God!" Kate whimpered.

"This could get ugly." Davis said.

"Could?!" Jimmy quivered.

Below them, people starting running away as the building tilted downwards. And a large debris cloud starts to form.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Kate trembled. "Oh, my God!"

And then there was a jolt from the helicopter.

"Oh, Jesus!" Davis exclaimed.

Outside, George begin to realized and noticed the building tilting.

"Oh, my GOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!" Kate Yelled.

The building continued tilting downwards as Lizzie continues nearing the top. And then the helicopter's tail snapped off. And the helicopter started spinning as George and Ralph struggle to hold on.

Inside, everyone held on for their lives.

"Hold on, Kate!" Davis yelled.

The building continues to fall as Lizzie nears the edge and bellows. And the building hits a crane as Lizzie bellows and misplaced a foot at the edge, and George holds on to the platform. And Ralph climbs onto the other antenna. And as the building falls closer to the ground, a subway railway was destroyed as the sheer force of the debris cloud wrecks it.

"BRACE!" Davis yelled.

The building continues falling near the ground, destroying 2 other buildings as it did. And then with a colossal heavy thud, tens of thousands of tons of steel, glass and concrete hit the ground as the building crashes into the Federal Plaza.

And the helicopter continues to spin and lowers and disappears into the debris cloud. Only a small glimpse of sparks were seen.

In an entire quarter mile area. The debris cloud slowly clears as it leaves a silent area.

Deep within the cloud, and among the debris. The door of the helicopter opens as Davis climbs out and coughs.

"I got you." Davis helped Kate out.

Kate coughs from the dust and climbs out and soon the Wild Kratts followed.

"Well, that was a way to have some adrenaline." Chris said and coughs.

"We are not... Doing that again." Aviva said.

"I need a drink." Davis said.

Kate removes her jacket as they looked around.

"I can't... I can't believe we survived that." Kate said in disbelief.

"Me too." Jimmy said.

And then they heard shouting as they saw some Firefighters helping people to safety.

"Wait, there's still people here." Davis said. "We need to call off the air strike. Come on."

They begin to move, but then the ground begins to shake. And then suddenly George erupts out from the debris.

"Davis." Kate said not peeling her eyes from him.

"I know." Davis said.

And then he slowly approached George as he clears the dust from his faces.

"George?" Davis called to him. "You okay?" He made a sign gesture.

George clears the dust from his eyes, and shook his head. And then he turned to Davis, and this time without the killer rage in their eyes. And George made a sign gesture that they're both okay.

Davis signs in relief. "Thank God." And he made another gesture. "Good to have you back, buddy."

And then George made a sign gesture, and grips around his right thumb. And pulls it back.

And Davis had a dumbfounded look. "Oh, I look like shit?"

Kate couldn't help but slightly smile from that, and George started laughing.

"Okay. You look like big shit!" Davis said.

And then there was a loud crashing sound as Kate and the Wild Kratts turned and saw Lizzie pulling herself free from the debris. And Soon, Ralph bursts out from the rubble as well.

The sight of them had George glared at them, and growls.

Davis turns and saw a crowd of people running away from them.

"Come on." Davis said.

And they rushed off as Ralph pulls himself free. And Lizzie slowly pulls herself out and roars.

* * *

Miles away, the Northrup Grumman B2 Spirit is still heading towards Chicago. And by it's side were 2 F-18 Hornet Jets.

 _"Lobo X-ray, this is Viper Two-Five. Escorts are in position. We are 8 minutes from target. Over."_

 _"Roger, Two-Five. Call for fire to hallow. Over."_

 _"Copy that."_

* * *

Back in Chicago, they group headed down the street as people ran from the other animals. And they soon caught to a Military Humvee.

"What's the plan?" Kate asked.

Davis grabs a belt of grenades. "I want you to take this Humvee and find a sat phone." And he placed it on him. "And get a hold of Russell. He's our only shot at calling off this airstrike. Then let him know there's still military personnel and civilians on the ground. George and I will handle the other 3." He cocks a M32A1 gun.

"Davis?" Kate said.

"Yeah?" Davis turned to her.

"Try not to get get killed, okay?"

"Come on, get going."

And then Kate and the Wild Kratts climbed into the Humvee, and drove off.

And then Davis turns to George. "All right, George. We gotta stop these things before they destroy the city."

George then made a gesture, and pounding his fists.

"That's right." Davis said. "Let's kick some ass."

And then the pair approached the other 2 animals. And George grunted and stood up as Lizzie turns to him. And George chests beats, and then roars. But then Lizzie let out a thunderous roar with her gill like appendages out.

And the 2 were taken back by that.

"Oh, shit!" Davis exclaimed.

And then Lizzie charges towards them, and then George grabs hold of the arm of a crane. And then swung it at the Crocodile's head as Lizzie was knocked aside. Davis ducks as she rolls down the hill of rubble, and then gets stuck under a building.

As George turns, Ralph suddenly lunges at him. And soon pins him as George holds back his head as Ralph's jaws snapped. Davis soon approached, and then George overpowers him, and then spun around and then throws the Wolf. But then Ralph brought a membrane of skin between his legs and drops down to the ground.

"Of course, the Wolf flies." Davis uttered.

George then charges at Ralph, and swung his fist at the Wolf. And holds him back, but Ralph soon throws himself aside. And then bites down on his side.

Davis then turns and saw Lizzie struggling to pull herself out from the building. Davis then had an idea, but it means taking a huge risk.

And using himself as bait.

Davis then turns back to George and Ralph. And aims the gun Ralph, and then fires as it hits the Wolf on the shoulder. And Ralph angrily turns to him.

"Hey!" Davis yelled. "Come and get me, you ugly son of a bitch!"

He then fires the gun again and hits the Wolf. And then Ralph got off of George, and then he leaps onto the side of a building. And then dove and disappeared inside the one next to it.

And Davis waited. And then a moment later, Ralph erupts out from the building gliding towards him.

"That's it!" Davis said.

And he runs towards Lizzie as she roars and charges. As Ralph got closer, his expression then turns into concern as then he was caught by the Crocodile's jaws. Ralph whimpers in pain trying to pull free from the Reptile's grip. And then Lizzie get hold on his neck, and then she throws him to the ground like a ragdoll. And then she does a single death roll and then, flexing all the power in her jaws. She bites down with a bite force 4 times stronger than that of T. Rex. And then she rips the Wolf's head clean off as his body limps.

And then Lizzie tosses the head up, and then swallows it whole.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kate and the Wild Kratts in the Humvee drove up to some soldiers. And then came to a stop.

And then they climbed out and approached a soldier.

"Help! I need a satellite phone!" Kate said.

"It's not safe here ma'am." Said the soldier. "We need to go now." He then turns to 2 other soldiers. "You 2, get them on the truck."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kate said. "There's a way to stop this!"

And they begin to escort them away.

"Fellas." Russell said as he appeared.

"Russell?" Kate said stunned.

"I will take it from here." Russell said.

"Yes, sir." Said one of the soldiers.

And they walked away.

"Take a breath, Doc." Russell said. "Tell me what you're doing here."

"The antidote worked." Kate explained. "Davis and George are trying to stop the other 2. But there's still civilians and military on the ground. We have to call off the airstrike."

"That B2 Spirit Bomber could be a few minutes away." Martin said.

Russell then glanced over to a soldier with a satellite phone.

"Son, I'll tell you what. Let's trade." Russell hands him the cage with the Rat.

And then he takes the phone from him.

"All right, come on. Let's get." Russell said as they rushed off.

"Hey. Hey!" The soldier exclaimed.

The group of 7 quickly rushed into the Humvee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis was firing the gun at Lizzie as she heads towards them. But it was having no effect on Lizzie's tough armor as she roars.

"GEORGE, GO!" Davis yelled.

And then George runs off.

And Davis continues firing at the Crocodile, but soon the gun clicks as it was out. Davis drops the gun and then starts running, Lizzie then dives under the rubble as Davis runs across part of a building. And then Lizzie's red eye peers through a window as he runs across. Davis moves across, and Lizzie's left tusk pokes through a window as Davis moves aside.

And then Davis run through a window as Lizzie bursts out from the rubble like how a normal sized Crocodile would from the water.

Davis soon hits the ground, and rolls and then falls to the ground. And he was dazed from the hit, and there was a cut on his head. And then as he regains his senses, he turns and saw Lizzie standing over him and then she lets out a thunderous roar.

And then when she finished, George suddenly appeared and then slams a truck over her head. And he hits the truck against her face, and then he holds on like a Bull rider in a rodeo.

And Lizzie moves off as George attacks her on the face.

Davis soon got up, and quickly runs off after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Humvee team was heading down a street.

"Colonel Blake, it is your old pal, Agent Russell." Russell called. "Listen, about your MOABs. Do me a favor, would you,-"

* * *

 _"-take a gander a Federal Plaza before you drop them?"_

Much of his annoyment, Blake decides to. "Bring up the drone feed on Federal Plaza."

"Yes, sir." Replied a woman.

And soon the screen shows George still attacking Lizzie on the head. And soon saw Davis running behind them.

"My God." Blake gasped.

* * *

Davis continues running behind the giant Crocodile. And Lizzie's tail hits the side of a building as Davis ducks and still runs.

George continues his assault on Lizzie's head. And then he pulls off Lizzie's right tusk and then jabs it on her head. And continues jabbing it, and then Lizzie tosses him off as George hits the side of a building and he holds on as he drops down.

Lizzie approaches him as her right front foot nudges a firetruck aside. And Davis runs under her belly.

George tries to attack Lizzie, but she caught by his wrist with her jaws. George was able to pull free, and tries get away. But Lizzie then snatches him by his left foot, and pulls him back.

Davis continues to run, and then he noticed the open slit behind Lizzie's gills. He then removes the belt, and pulls a grenade pin off. And then he tosses it up as it fell through the slit.

Davis quickly rushes away, and Lizzie soon noticed him and went after him. But then the grenade went off, and the explosion exits her gill opening as she screeches in pain. And then she drops to the ground.

Davis soon turns to her, thinking that she's dead.

But then Lizzie rose up still very much alive, and her eye opens as she turns to him. And didn't look very please of what he did.

"Oh, come on." Davis groaned.

And then Lizzie turns as her tail lifts up, and then throws her club down towards him. But then at the last second, George quickly caught it.

And then, George was dragged back as Lizzie drags her tail. And then she throws across the plaza like a ragdoll. And then George hits and is impaled by a sharp steel rebar. And he growls and groans in pain.

"George, no!" Davis yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the city. The B2 Spirit nears Chicago as the 2 F-18 Jets turn away.

 _"This is Viper Two-Five."_ Said the pilot. _"2 minutes out."_

 _"Target is locked."_ The 2nd pilot readies the bomb. _"MOABs are armed."_

And then the pilot pushed a button.

 _"Doors are opening."_

The hatch opens as the bomb is ready to be dropped.

* * *

Back in the plaza, Lizzie approaches George as Davis runs next to her. And painfully struggles to pull the rebar off him.

And Lizzie nears him by the time he removes the bar from his chest.

"RUN!" Davis yelled. "GET UP! YOU GOTTA MOVE!"

Lizzie bites down on George's right foot, but soon pulls free. And George begins to climb up a building trying to get away. But Lizzie then snatches him by his left upper arm, and then throws him back as George hits the ground.

Davis looked around, and then he saw Boeing AH-64 Apache and runs to it. And he soon climbs in turns on the engine, and soon the weapon system.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Davis hurriedly said. "Come on, come on, come on!"

He then flipped a switch as the chopper's gun was deployed. And soon aims at Lizzie and soon locks on.

And soon he starts firing at the giant Crocodile. And Lizzie soon turns to the helicopter and roars. And Davis yells as he fired at the giant monster Reptile. And Lizzie approaches the chopper as the bullets were showing no effect on her.

And soon the gun runs out as Lizzie growls and approaches him.

And then Davis switches to the missiles.

"You mess with my friend, you mess with me, mother..." Davis glared.

And then he pulls the trigger, and then fires every missile as they hit the Crocodile. And they exploded.

Davis pants as the smoke sits, and then Lizzie emerges through the smoke and growls towards the chopper.

"Shit!" Davis quickly climbs out.

He got out at the last second, as Lizzie snatches the helicopter. And she chomps on it, and then tosses it aside.

And then Davis runs as Lizzie turns back to him. And Davis rushes inside an opening in a building as Lizzie reaches in with her jaws. And snaps at him trying to reach him. And Davis struggles to avoid getting caught.

And Lizzie inches herself closer to him, and Davis is now more likely to be crushed or chomped.

And then a familiar grunting was heard, and then as Lizzie pulls back George was in the air with the rebar. And he falls towards her as she turns to him, and the rebar's tip was aimed towards her right eye as some fear was seen in it.

And then the rebar impales through her eye as George holds on. And she roars in pain, and then George forces the rebar deeper through Lizzie's head. And then finally she drops to the ground.

Davis coughs from the dust, and turns back to them.

George turns to Davis as he catches his breath.

George then slips off the corpse, and doesn't look very good.

"George." Davis getting up. "George." He quickly rushes to him.

* * *

At the military base, Blake watches the screen as Davis soon appeared.

"I'll be damned." Blake said.

And then he quickly turns to a member. "Abort mission."

* * *

Davis approaches George as he then lowers to his side. And he groans weakly.

And then Davis saw the B2 Spirit Bomber flying pass the city. After being called off to abort.

And then Davis turns back to George. "George. Hey, buddy."

George weakly turns to him.

"We did it." Davis said and made a gesture. "We saved the city."

George weakly made a gesture.

"Yeah." Davis nodded. "You saved me. George saved Davis."

George smiled, and then brought out his left fist. And Davis fist bumps him, and then George lowers and opens his hand. And Davis holds it, and then his hand limps. And Davis turns as George exhales and then closed his and limps his head.

"George." Davis said. "George!"

Davis then realized that he's dead, and lowers his head sadly.

And then the Humvee appeared, and stopped. And then Kate, Russell and the Wild Kratts climbed out of the Humvee and saw George. And were sad.

Kate went up to Davis and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Davis."

"He saved my life." Davis said.

"He saved a lot of people's lives." Kate said.

And then chattering was heard as they turned as some soldiers appeared. And them helping some people.

"Mommy!" A girl's voice cried.

They turned and saw a soldier holding a 7 year old girl. And her mother quickly rushed to her and held her.

"Yes, he did." Davis nodded.

Then strangely, George's left hand slightly twitched. And pulls a bit.

"Huh?" Jimmy turns to it.

Davis, Kate and the Wild Kratts turned to that. And then saw George's right eye slightly opened then closed.

"Did I just see you closed you eye?" Davis looking dumbfounded.

Jimmy then rubbed his eyes thinking there was some dust in them.

And then George slightly opened his right eye again.

"I just saw you open your eye!" Davis exclaimed.

And then George lifts his left arm, and then he gave him the finger and lightly laughed.

"Son of a bitch!" Davis glared at him. "Pretending to be dead? At a time like this?"

"Oh. my God!" Kate exclaimed in disbelief.

Russell lightly chuckled.

And then George got up and them made a gesture of crying.

"No, no." Davis said in defense. "No, no, no. No, it's not funny and I wasn't crying! I wasn't crying, okay? There's a lot of debris around here!"

"Wait, i-is this like a thing between you guys?" Kate asked.

"This is not a thing between us. It's a thing with him!" Davis said. "Because he has a twisted sense of humor!"

And then George made a gesture.

"Yes. Yes, I guess you could say that." Davis said. "She is part of my troop." He turns to Kate. "I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah." Kate nodded.

"Yes, we're friends." Davis turned back to George.

And then George made a quite uneasy gesture with his right index finger in his left hand.

"No! Come on, dude!" Davis completely offended. "Have some class, okay? I don't know what's gotten into him. Kate, I'm so sorry. George, stop."

"All right. All right, guys." Kate said now leaving. "Let's go home, okay?"

Davis turns to George and winks, and chuckled as they fist bumped.

"Dude, that was funny." Davis said.

"I heard that!" Kate said.

"Shit." Davis uttered.

"Thank you for saving the world." Russell joins next to him.

"We've face some crazy thing, but this is by far the most crazy." Martin said.

"Yeah, thanks for calling off the airstrike." Davis said.

"Well. Like a wise cowboy once said, us assholes gotta stick together." Russell said.

"Well, how about we all help these people out and then find George here a new home." Davis suggested.

"Where are we gonna put him?" Kate asked.

"Well, I can tell you right now, we're not gonna put him on a plane." Davis said.

"There's no way I'm repeating that." Jimmy said.

They all chuckled, and George made a laugh like grunt. And then he turns as he help 2 people down from the building.

 **WILD RAMPAGE**


End file.
